Love Almost Lost
by Hit Wizard
Summary: It's their final year of school with two weeks left. Voldemort has been destroyed. Harry and Hermione finally realize their feelings for each other and make plans for their future,until something terrible happens in Diagon Ally.
1. Death Eater's Revenge

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 1 Death Eater's Revenge

_A/N: First of all, I would like to thank all of those who have read my stories and those who have reviewed them so far. I'm very grateful and I hope you have enjoyed them. The one I'm now posting, even though it was written around the same time as the other three, has taken me a bit of time to tweak and fine tune. This one is different from my usual one or two chapter stories. This one turned out to be nineteen chapters. I think I've done all I can do to this one, and I hope you enjoy it. As always I do not own these characters. They are from the wonderful imagination of J K Rowling _

For the first time in his life, Harry Potter was completely and utterly happy. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this anytime in his life until now. Over the past year certain events had happened to make this possible.

The most important thing had been his victory over Lord Voldemort and his followers. Obviously he hadn't been happy that he had to kill someone, but he finally understood why it had to be done. The prophecy had seen to that. Because of his courage and determination, he had saved the Wizarding world, and if the truth be known, the _entire_ world from a horrible fate.

The next event was the one that had caused him the greatest happiness he had ever experienced. After all these years at Hogwarts, he and Hermione had finally realized their true feelings for each other, they were deeply in love. Because of this revelation, and it being their final year at school, they needed to make many important decisions about their future very soon.

There were only two weeks left in the school year. They had completed all of their exams and tests. Harry still planned to be an Auror, depending upon his exam results. Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She had several ideas on a number of careers she liked. She had been leaning towards Healer training at St. Mungos. Harry knew that whatever she decided on she would be the best there was.

Another important event, which had actually happened last year, was Harry's seventeenth birthday. This was important for many reasons. First of all, it meant that Harry was now considered to be of age, he would now be looked upon as an adult in the Wizarding world. This is the equivalent of turning eighteen, if you were a muggle. It finally allowed him to perform magic anywhere he wanted to without repercussions, which didn't sit too well with the Dursleys.

It also meant that Harry had inherited the entire Black family fortune and all associated properties. When Harry turned seventeen the previous year, Professor Dumbledore had told him that Sirius did this for him just a few short days before his death. With the Black family fortune, together with what his parents had already left him, Harry was now one of the richest wizards in his world. This meant he and Hermione would never have to want for anything the rest of their lives. That the family he hoped they would eventually have would always be taken care of.

Included in his inheritance was the property Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry now had his own home, and since Voldemort was destroyed, he never had to return to the Dursley's house at Number 4 Privet Drive for the protection of his mother's sacrifice. Even though he now had his own house, it still needed quite a bit of cleaning up and redecorating. Until time that the house would be completely renovated, he had been invited to stay at the Burrow.

Harry was so grateful for everything Sirius had done for him, although he'd give up his entire inheritance to have his godfather back alive. But, he knew that was not possible. For a long time he was not able to think of his godfather, because of the immense guilt he felt about Sirius' death being completely his fault. However, now he could think of and talk about his godfather without any problems, all thanks to Hermione.

She had finally gotten him to realize that it wasn't his fault that Sirius had been killed. She had finally gotten him to open up and let out his feelings he'd been keeping bottled up inside of him for so long.

Hermione was simply amazing. The love he had for her was beyond words. She had helped him greatly over the past seven years, even when he wasn't very nice to her at times. She always remained with him and helped him no matter what. She gave of herself over and over again without asking for anything in return, and on more than one occasion put herself in grave danger to help him. He wished she was there right now. He would snog her until they were both gasping for air. He knew she was the only reason he was still alive today.

Thinking of Hermione reminded him that he should be getting back to the castle. She should be returning soon from the shopping trip to Diagon Alley with her parents. He would take a couple more quick laps around the Quidditch pitch before going back. He would sit down with her and discuss their future plans.

Hermione Granger loved shopping, especially in Diagon Alley. There were so many wonderful shops, she never knew which one to go to first. Of course, the bookstore was her favorite. She and her parents had been shopping for so long it felt as if they had gone to every shop there. She knew it was getting late, and she should be getting back to Hogwarts soon.

They had just left _Flourish & Blotts_, and headed back to _The Leaky Cauldron_ so her parentscould go back through thespecial doorway to go home

Suddenly, two black cloaked figures apparated right in front of Hermione and her parents. Before she could react, she was hit with a Stunning spell. To her horror, she saw both of her parents hit with flashes of green light. She couldn't move. She was utterly helpless. People around them had started to scream and run in terror. The larger of the cloaked figures picked her up off the ground, threw her across his shoulder, and ran towards Knockturn Alley with his accomplice.

About the same time Hermione and her parents had left _Flourish & Blotts_, five shops up the alley, Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody had just come out of the _Apothecary Shop_. They had stopped by to replenish their potion supplies. They too had started walking towards _The Leaky Cauldron_ so Tonks could get a butter beer.

They were suddenly startled by the sound of a disturbance a few shops down the alley. In the distance they saw the flashes of red and green light.

Moody growled at his fellow Auror, "Wand out Tonks, something's wrong! Let's go!"

They hurried in the direction of the disturbance. People were running and screaming in all directions. In the distance, Moody saw two black clad figures running from the area. One looked like he had some _thing_ or some _one_ over his shoulder.

When they arrived at the scene of the disturbance they were greeted with a horrible sight. On the ground, lying side by side were Hermione Granger's parents, obviously dead.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Moody.

He knew they had no time to lose. Looking around, he spotted a teenage girl nearby, crying at what she had just witnessed. Moody quickly walked over to her.

As gently as he could, he asked, "Which way did they go? Did you see them?"

She looked up at Moody and recoiled in terror at the sight of him.

Tonks quickly came around Moody and said, "It's all right. We are here to help. Which way did they go?"

The girl was much more composed talking to Tonks. She pointed down the alley and said,

"They went down Knockturn Alley."

Tonks and Moody took off as fast as they could. They knew time was of the essence. Moody knew if the Death Eaters hadn't killed Hermione outright, like they did to her parents, he knew they had something most horrible planned for the poor child. As they arrived at the entrance to Knockturn Alley they were greeted with a scream the likes of which neither one had ever heard before. It chilled them to the bone.

Cautiously, they entered the alley, but moved as fast as they could. They heard the scream again. They picked up their pace. Up ahead was another alley that branched off to the right. Carefully, they approached the alley entrance. Moody slowly peaked around the corner. What he saw severely unnerved even this veteran Auror.

The two cloaked figures had their hoods down now. He could clearly see they were Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Both had their wands out, applying the Cruciatus curse to Hermione Granger, who was being levitated several feet into the air. Another scream savaged their ears, but this one was different. They heard Hermione scream, almost pleading,

"HARRRYYYY! HELP MEEEEEE!"

"Mad Eye" Moody was even more determined to save Hermione no matter what the cost.

He looked at Tonks and said, "Give me your wand."

She looked puzzled but did as he asked. Then Moody gave his orders.

"While their attention is distracted, go to the other side of the entrance. After I put on my invisibility cloak, get their attention. I'll take care of the rest."

Tonks quietly made it to the other side of the entry way. She waited for Moody to don his cloak, which took but a moment. Once he was set, she did what she was told.

She screamed around the wall, "You bloody cowards! Leave her alone!"

Tonks' voice echoed off the alley walls. Lestrange and Malfoy were taken completely by surprise, which caused the curse on Hermione to be broken. She fell, hitting the ground very hard. Moody, under his cloak, quickly approached Hermione to check her condition. She was very badly injured but still alive.

Lestrange and Malfoy were confused as to who had interfered with their plans.

"Show yourself! Come out and play with us!" she screamed tauntingly.

"Bellatrix, you're nothing but a cruel, inhuman bitch!" yelled Tonks.

She was trying to keep their attention on her while Moody got into position. She quickly peaked around the corner and saw that Moody was now out from under the cloak. But she noticed something different about the old Auror. She had never seen such a look of anger on Moody's face as there was now. She could almost feel the rage radiating off of him. However, neither Death Eater knew he was behind them.

"You must be a very powerful witch, to take on two of the Dark Lord's most loyal followers by yourself," said Bellatrix.

Tonks retorted with one last parting shot.

"Dark Lord? Do you mean Voldemort? You mean the bloody coward of a wizard that was destroyed by Harry Potter. Oh, by the way Belaltrix, I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm _not_ alone."

"Well, there's no one else here but us. Unless you want to include Potter's dead mudblood tramp lying over there," spat Bellatrix.

Moody's anger had reached the breaking point when he saw what they had done to Hermione, but with Bellatrixs' last words, he lost all sanity at that point.

"Over here you bloody bastards!" growled Moody.

Malfoy and Lestrange knew they had been tricked. Moody didn't even give them a chance to move. With both wands extended toward the Death Eaters, Moody roared,

"CRUCIATUM INFINITUM!"

Two immense balls of orange light were expelled from the wands and completely engulfed Malfoy and Lestrange. While encased in the orbs of orange light, each Death Eater burst into flames. It was their turn to scream, to endure eternal agony. This lasted but mere moments. As the flames went out, there was no sign of either one of them. The orbs of light slowly dissolved into nothing. The echoes of their screams eventually faded away.

Moody hurried over to the gravely injured young woman. He was quickly joined by Tonks.

"Alastor, she needs to get to St. Mungos immediately. She's in bad shape," said Tonks.

"Listen, you go to Hogwarts and tell the headmaster what has happened. I will take Miss Granger to the hospital. I'll meet you at the castle after I make sure she is being attended to," replied Moody.

Tonks apparated to _The Leaky Cauldron_ and reclaimed her broom. Then she headed to Hogwarts. When she arrived she headed straight to the headmaster's office. Moody joined them fifteen minutes later.

Moody gave Professor Dumbledore a full briefing on what had taken place. He could tell the headmaster was restraining great emotion. He could feel the rage radiating from him as he listened. After Moody finished with the briefing, Dumbledore softly said,

"I think we need to inform Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley of the current situation."

They all headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

Harry was sitting on the couch, staring into the fire. He was becoming very worried now. Where could Hermione be? This wasn't like her to be late. If she was going to be later returning, he felt she would have let him know. He looked at his watch. It was 9:30pm. Something just didn't feel right. There was a horrible feeling, deep in his soul, that something was wrong with Hermione.

Harry jumped when he heard the portrait open. He looked over at the entry way anxiously expecting to finally see Hermione. But, who he saw coming through the entry way sent a chill through his heart. Entering the common room were Professor Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks, and Alastor Moody and none of them looked to be in good spirits.

Harry's stomach started to churn. Ron had looked up from the chessboard, also expecting to see Hermione. But, when he saw the headmaster and two Aurors, an immense feeling of dread rose up inside him.

Ron's feelings were still stinging from finding out that his two best friends were deeply in love with each other. He just needed some time to sort things out.

Dumbledore and the two Aurors walked over to Harry. He felt his stomach lurch as they approached. He just couldn't shake off this feeling of despair that reached to his very soul, that something was terribly wrong with Hermione. As they stood in front of him, Harry broke the silence.

"Something has happened to Hermione, hasn't it?"

The headmaster was the first to answer, "Harry, Ron, there has been some trouble in Diagon Alley. We do not have time to explain right now. We need to go to St. Mungos immediately. Suffice to say Miss Granger has been gravely injured, we must go now."

Harry had a million questions running through his head, but knew this was not the time to ask. He could see the urgency in the headmaster's eyes. He had to see Hermione. He glanced over at Ron, who was still staring at the chessboard. But, Harry could see Ron's fists were clenched, his jaw set,and tears were streaming down his face.

"Just a second, Professor," said Harry

He walked over to Ron and sat down opposite him at the table. Harry could see his friend was trying to contain his emotions, but was fighting a losing battle. He would try to help his friend as best as he could.

"Ron, I know you have been hurt by finding out about Hermione and me. It was never our intentions to hurt you. We still consider you, now and always, our best friend, regardless of how you may feel about us. We can sort this out later. Right now, Hermione is seriously hurt and she needs both of us to help her. You know she would want you there. _I_ want you there. I will not throw away seven years of friendship. Please come with us to the hospital."

Ron looked at Harry and thought to himself. _Ron Weasley, you are a selfish, stupid, git .Harry and Hermione will always be your friends, now stop being an idiot and help them._

"Sorry, mate. I've been acting like a bloody idiot. Yeah, of course I'll go. Let's go help Hermione," said Ron.

Harry and Ron walked over and joined Professor Dumbledore, Moody, and Tonks.


	2. Hermione's Condition

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 2 Hermione's Condition

_A/N: First, I own none of these characters. What, not me, they belong to J K Rowling. Oh well. Next, I would like to greatly thank all those who have read my story and all those who have reviewed my story. I hope it has interested you enough to continue to read it. I know it has started a bit on the rough side, well trust me it gets worse. But don't lose hope, things can happen. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as best as you can. _

"Professor, how are we going to get to the hospital," asked Harry.

The headmaster looked around the common room and spied an empty butter bear bottle. He picked it up and put it on a nearby table. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at the bottle, and said,

"Portus."

For a moment the bottled vibrated and glowed blue, then appeared normal again.

"We will use this Port Key," said the headmaster.

Everyone gathered around the table.

Dumbledore said, "I trust everyone knows how this works. Now, on the count of three. One, two, three."

At the count of three everyone touched the bottle. Harry experienced the familiar tugging sensation behind his navel, and then suddenly they were hurtling through space. He kept bumping against Ron and Tonks. In a short period of time they came to an abrupt halt standing on a sidewalk by an old, dilapidated clothing store. Well, that's what muggles thought it was. Harry knew better, for he had been here a number of times. What was thought to be a condemned clothing store was in fact a fully functional Wizards hospital.

Harry was grateful the area was deserted. The group made their way right up to the large display window of the store, where behind the glass was a very outdated mannequin. Professor Dumbledore quickly explained why they were there and who they needed to see. The mannequin gave an almost imperceptible motion of her hand. Seeing this, they walked right through the glass into St. Mungo's Hospital.

It was less busy than Harry remembered seeing it the last time he was here. The headmaster went over to the receptionist to find out about Hermione. After a moment he returned to the group and reported,

"Miss Granger is in very serious condition. They are still trying to stabilize her, but she has very serious internal injuries. However, the Healers are optimistic they will get the upper hand on her condition. Before we see Miss Granger, I would like to brief you on what happened. There is a conference room up this corridor on the left, it will do fine."

They quickly made their way to the room, and sat at the large table that was there. The headmaster took the floor and explained what had happened in Diagon Alley.

"From what we can piece together, from actual witnesses and our two Aurors who rescued Miss Granger, she and her parents were attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. They had just left _Flourish & Blotts_ heading to _The Leaky Cauldron_ when the two Death Eaters apparated in front of them. They hit Miss Granger with a stunning spell and killed her mother and father."

Hearing this caused an intense rage to rise up in Harry. He sat there, fists clenched, a low growling sound coming from the back of his throat.

Dumbledore continued, "After killing Miss Granger's parents, Malfoy picked her up and ran to Knockturn Alley along with Bellatrix. However, unbeknownst to the Death Eaters, two of our finest Aurors had come out of a shop just a short distance from them. They gave chase and eventually found them, but, unfortunately, not before they had the opportunity to apply the Cruciatus Curse to Miss Granger."

Harry lost all sense of reason at this point. He had never experienced a rage so intense. Everyone in the room could feel it radiating from him. The lights began flickering on an off and the air was stirring around as if a breeze was blowing in the room. He jumped up, knocking his chair over backwards. They all jumped at his outburst.

"NO! THEY DIDN"T! I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS! WHERE ARE THEY? I WANT THEM NOW!" screamed Harry.

He stood there, panting, fists clenched, in a murderous rage. This time it was Moody, in his gravelly voice, who spoke.

"Calm yourself, laddie. You will never have to worry about those two ever again. I took care of them."

"But, I wanted them to suffer. Killing them was too easy. They needed to pay for what they did to Hermione," said Harry a bit calmer than he had been.

"Well, Potter, I said I took care of them, I didn't say anything about killing them," said Moody.

Everyone looked confused at what Moody had just said.

Tonks spoke up, "Yeah, what was that spell you used? I had never heard it before."

Moody explained, "It was a very ancient spell. It was used hundreds of years ago, but only to punish the most heinous acts committed by witches and wizards."

Harry was curious. He calmed down, picked up his chair, and sat back down.

Looking at Moody he asked, "This spell, it's worse than the Killing Curse?"

Moody replied with a sinister grin, "Oh, you can bet your life, Potter. With this spell, the person never dies. They are destined to spend the rest of their existence trapped in an alternate dimension, doing nothing but suffering pure agony. For what those two have done to so many people, and especially for what they did to Miss Granger, I felt it was appropriate."

Harry sat quietly. He silently thanked "Mad Eye" for giving Malfoy and Bellatrix what they so greatly deserved.

After everything calmed down, the headmaster continued with his briefing.

"Once the Death Eaters had been taken care of, Alastor transported Miss Granger here to St Mungo's. If there are no questions, we can go see Miss Granger. I must remind you that she is in very serious condition, and is not conscious at the present time. She has many injuries, but she is in the hands of the best Healers in our world."

When Dumbledore finished they left the conference room to go find Hermione. On their way, they passed a waiting area and heard familiar voices calling out to them. It was the Weasley family along with Remus Lupin.

Mrs. Weasley sought out Harry and locked him in a huge hug that threatened to suffocate him. She was crying so hard she couldn't talk. Harry tried to comfort her, but couldn't think of anything to say.

Harry looked over at Ron and saw something that made him feel much better for his friend. Ginny had Ron in a hug, telling him everything was going to be okay. But what really made him feel better, Fred and George were there also, doing their best to try and comfort their brother during this difficult time.

Remus Lupin walked over and gently extracted Harry from Mrs. Weasley's grip. She worked herself over to Ron and did the same thing to him that she had done to Harry.

"I just heard about the attack, Harry. I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do, you know you can count on me. Everyone at the Order feels the same way. They wanted me to relay that to you. If you need anything just let us know," said Lupin

"I know Remus, thank you," said Harry.

He was greatly moved by such a large show of support.

"I just don't understand why they did it. They must have been desperate, to do something like that in broad daylight in front of all those people," said Lupin

"It's all my fault. They are still trying to hurt the people I love. I destroyed Voldemort, but I still can't be free of him," said Harry.

"It's not your fault, Harry," said the headmaster.

Harry jumped. He didn't know Professor Dumbledore was standing right beside him.

"This was not your fault. We, that is, the Order and myself think they were going after anyone who had anything to do with Voldemort's demise. Miss Granger distinguished herself magnificently during the final battle. Because of this we feel she was a target. It had nothing to do with you," said the headmaster.

Harry thought there may be something to Dumbledore's words. Everyone had done so well during that final battle. Any remaining supporters would probably want revenge on any one of his friends. But, why in Merlin's name did it have to be Hermione?

After they finished talking to the Weasleys and Lupin, they continued on to see Hermione. The closer they got, the more apprehensive he became. He knew she was suppose to be in bad shape, but just how bad? What did she look like? He forced himself to stop thinking like that, she would be fine. She had to be. They had a future to plan. They were going to be together the rest of their lives. It couldn't end here, now. Not like this.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice they had arrived at Hermione's room. The Chief Healer had just stepped out of the room, so Professor Dumbledore introduced everyone to her.

"Is Miss Granger allowed visitors?" asked the headmaster.

The Healer smiled slightly and said, "Yes, it would probably be the best thing for her. She's still unconscious, though, but having her friends close would be helpful."

As Harry and Ron opened the door, they heard the Healer ask Dumbledore if she could have a word with him. They were very concerned now.

"Harry, Ron, you two go ahead. I need to speak to Healer Osbourne. I'll be along later," said the headmaster.

They continued into the room and shut the door.

"What can I do for you, Healer Osbourne?" inquired Professor Dumbledore.

With a worried look she answered, "Professor, I didn't want to say anything in front of Miss Granger's friends to worry them, but we are having a hard time treating her."

"How so?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, her minor injuries haven't been a problem, of course. All her broken bones were taken care of shortly after she arrived. The problem lies with her more serious internal injuries. Our potions do not seem to be strong enough to counteract the curse damage. She's holding her own right now, but, unless we can find something stronger, I'm afraid we may lose Miss Granger. I don't understand why our potions won't work as well as they should. It was suppose to be the Cruciatus Curse they used," explained Healer Osbourne.

Professor Dumbledore spoke up, "I think the problem lies in that both Death Eaters worked together in applying the Cruciatus Curse, therefore making the curse much more powerful and the damage more severe. You would need a much more powerful potion to counteract the damage. Hmmm, I know someone who may be able to help us with this. Let me go straight away and find out what he can do for us."

Dumbledore literally disappeared into thin air.

Harry and Ron had entered Hermione's room and found it was dimly lit. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust. They saw her figure in the hospital bed. She sounded like she was having trouble breathing. As they approached her bed they took in the whole scene. She was very pale, with numerous cuts and bruises. Harry saw the Healer's chart on the table by the bed. He picked it up and started reading everything that was wrong with Hermione.

Cuts, bruises, broken arm, both legs with multiple fractures, partially collapsed lung, broken ribs, severe internal injuries with bleeding. Harry couldn't read any more. Tears eased down his cheeks as he put the chart down. Ron saw his reaction to the chart and decided he didn't want to know.

They just stood there staring at their friend, feeling helpless. Harry pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat there holding her cold hand in his. Eventually, Ron did the same thing on the opposite side of the bed, but, after trying several times to convince himself to hold Hermione's hand, he just placed his hand by hers on the bed.

Harry saw his friend struggling with his feelings.

Harry said softly, "Ron, you are still our friend. I hope you still consider us your friends. You certainly can hold Hermione's hand."

Ron looked at Harry and nodded. He picked up Hermione's cold hand and held it in his. Harry saw a lone tear slide down Ron's face. Harry's heart went out to his best mate. In their seven years together he'd seen very little emotion displayed by Ron. He knew these terrible events were affecting Ron very badly. Harry was use to horrible things happening to him, but Ron was not. It wasn't setting well with him. Harry knew he'd help his friend any way he could to get through this. But, right now they both had to help Hermione.


	3. About Snape, Will He Help

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 3 About Snape, Will He Help?

_A/N: First things first, I own none of these characters unfortunately. They belong to J K Rowling. Next I would like to apologize for taking a bit longer than I had planned to update. Work and preparing for Christmas is getting very hectic. Because of this I'm going to post the next two chapters. It may be awhile before I can update until things calm down from the holidays. I hope you enjoy them. Everyone have a safe and happy Christmas. And thanks to all who read, and read and review._

The headmaster swiftly made his way down towards the dungeon area of the castle. He quickly arrived at the office of the potions master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape. The headmaster knocked on the door, but there was no reaction to his request for entry. He knocked again, a little more forcefully. This time he had success as the door to the office flew open. Professor Snape stood there growling,

"Who dares bother…"

Professor Snape realized who was standing at the door and gained his composure.

"Headmaster, I, uh, students have been harassing me about their exam grades and I'm not even through grading all of them. Ungrateful little brats," said Snape.

Professor Dumbledore spoke softly, "Severus, I wonder if I might have a word with you?"

"Certainly Headmaster, but just for a moment, I still have many exams to grade," said Snape.

"Severus, are you aware of a disturbance in Diagon Alley earlier today?" asked Dumbledore.

"No sir, I've been in my office all day grading exams. What happened?" inquired Snape.

The headmaster gave Snape a quick briefing on what happened.

"It seems that Luciuss Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange ambushed one of our students while she was visiting Diagon Alley with her parents. They stunned her and killed her parents. They then carried her to Knockturn Alley where both of them tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse. If it hadn't been for Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody being nearby, I dare say what may have happened to our student. But, as fortunate as we were to have our best Aurors there, our student has been gravely injured. The Healers at St. Mungos have told me that their potions are not strong enough to repair the most serious internal injuries. They also said if this situation cannot be countered, our student will die and another innocent life will be lost. Severus, I know you don't want us to lose another innocent life."

Professor Snape had gone paler than he usually was as he listened to the headmaster. He thought to himself. _When is this going to stop? Enough innocent people have died. When is the death going to stop?_

Professor Snape was brought back from his thoughts by the headmaster's last words.

"No Headmaster, there has been too much death. But what do I have to do with this?" asked Professor Snape.

"The Healers say their potions are not strong enough to counteract the internal injuries of our student. Because the Death Eaters acted together in applying the curse, the damage is too severe. I wish for you to research your vast knowledge and potions library for something that will save our student," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, who was the student that was attacked?" inquired Professor Snape.

The headmaster looked Professor Snape very sternly in the eye and answered.

"Should who it is make any difference, Severus? It happens to be Hermione Granger. She is the brightest witch of our age Severus. She doesn't deserve this. I know she is a close friend of Mr. Potter, but that shouldn't make any difference. I know you detest Harry for something his father did to you many years ago, before Harry was even born. It's true he has traits similar to his father, but he has some of his own. He came to me in his fifth year, very troubled at something he had seen in a pensieve."

Snape opened his mouth to say something, but the headmaster put up his hand and he remained silent.

The headmaster continued, "Even though Harry dislikes you, and you haven't given him reason not to, he was truly bothered by the way his father treated you and regardless of what you think, I am the only one he has ever mentioned this to. He has never told anyone what he saw that day. Also, I realize when Voldemort was alive and his supporters were everywhere, you had a certain appearance to maintain for your own safety. I know you have had to maintain it for years, but Voldemort is gone now, his supporters all but wiped out. Appearances may not be as important as they use to be. You should also know, that witch you always call an insufferable know-it –all, defends you anytime someone doubts your sincerity about rejoining our side. Severus, don't condemn Miss Granger to death over something that happened years ago, that she and Mr. Potter had nothing to do with."

Professor Snape just stood there staring at the headmaster, taking in everything he had said. Finally, with a troubled look on his face, Professor Snape spoke,

"Headmaster, I know of a few potions that may be of use. I will need to check some information first, and see if I have all the proper ingredients that would be needed. Also, would it be possible for me to talk to the Healers working with Miss Granger? I will need to see what they have already used."

"By all mean Severus. When would you like to talk to the Healers?" asked the headmaster.

"If her condition is as severe as you say it is I'll need to do this as soon as possible," said the potions master.

"Very well, I will accompany you to St. Mungos right now," said Professor Dumbledore.

They immediately left Professor Snape's office.

Harry and Ron had been sitting by Hermione's bed for nearly two hours. They were both hoping she would stir a little bit, but she never moved. The only people they had seen was the occasional Healer coming by with a potion for Hermione. At least her breathing sounded better than it had when they first arrived.

They were startled by a soft rapping on the door. Looking around they saw Professor Dumbledore quietly slip into the room.

He quickly approached them and said, "Harry, Ron, I have someone I have brought with me who has agreed to help Miss Granger, but, I must remind you, regardless of how you feel about him, he is here to help. He is also one of your teachers, and will be shown all due respect as such."

Harry and Ron looked confused, however, Harry had a bad feeling about this. He hoped he was wrong. The headmaster went back to the door and opened it. Unfortunately, Harry was right about his feeling. Into the room came Professor Snape.

Ron had a disgusted look on his face, but said nothing, however, Harry had stood up, facing Professor Snape, as if to protect the helpless Hermione from him.

"Harry!" said the headmaster firmly.

Harry immediately looked at Professor Dumbledore. He couldn't remember ever being addressed this strongly by the headmaster. He relaxed and returned to looking at Hermione. Just then Chief Healer Osbourne entered the room and began conferring with Professor Snape as they looked over several papers and charts.

Professor Dumbledore addressed the two boys, "Would both of you mind coming with me, I need to talk to you. Professor Snape has business to attend to with Healer Osbourne."

"Professor, I don't want to leave Hermione alone with Snape," said Harry.

"That's _Professor_ Snape, Harry," said the headmaster firmly.

"Mind your attitude, Potter, or I'll change my mind about helping your cause," said Snape coldly.

Before Harry could answer back Dumbledore spoke, "Harry, Ron, come with me now!"

They followed the headmaster to the conference room they had used earlier in the day. Once inside, he shut and locked the door. He produced his wand, aimed it at the door and said,

"Collorportus!"

The door sealed itself.

Dumbledore explained to them that the room was now sealed so no one could enter or hear what was said.

"Now, listen to what I have to say. I'm only going to say this once. Professor Snape is here voluntarily to help Miss Granger. The Healers have told me, that while they have taken care of Hermione's minor injuries, they are having serious problems trying to treat the more severe internal injuries. Their potions are not strong enough to counteract the damage caused by the Cruciatus Curse. Because Malfoy and Lestrange combined their efforts to produce the curse, the damage is more severe and resistant to the healing potions. I have asked Professor Snape to use his vast knowledge to see if he can help Hermione. If he cannot help her she will die," explained the headmaster.

Harry's very soul went cold at the headmaster's last words. She just couldn't die, not now. Voldemort was gone, they could finally share their feelings for each other. He hated Snape, but if there was a chance at this point, he didn't care where help came from, as long as Hermione would be okay.

Harry looked at the headmaster and asked softly, "Does Professor Snape think he can help Hermione?"

"Yes, he does. He just needs to make some minor calculations and double check to see that he has all the proper ingredients," replied the headmaster.

For the first time, Harry felt as if there was a little hope. He knew he didn't care for Snape, but he knew the potions master was very good at what he did.

Professor Dumbledore addressed them again.

"What I'm about to tell you now, cannot leave this room. You can never tell anyone. I know you think Professor Snape is a very horrible person, but you need to understand why he acts this way. It's true, in the early days of Voldemort, Professor Snape was one of his supporters, but as time went by, he sincerely recognized his error in judgment. After some of his own personal tragedies I will not go into, he returned to our side wanting to destroy Lord Voldemort. At great personal risk he volunteered to return and become a spy for our side. To do this, he had to constantly keep up the appearance that would be expected of him by Voldemort and his supporters. He had to do it for so many years it has become second nature. If Voldemort or his supporters had even suspected Professor Snape was a spy, he would have surely faced a horrible, agonizing death. For years he had to act this way, never knowing if he was being watched. Voldemort had his own large network of spies. Because he's been doing it for so long, he can't just shut it off. In truth, it is a sad situation, because Professor Snape may never know his true self again."

Harry and Ron sat there in utter amazement. How could someone alter their life so much, for such a long period of time, and in such a dangerous situation, to help others?

After a few moments, Professor Dumbledore spoke, "I think we can return to Miss Granger's room, and see what Severus can do for us."

The headmaster unsealed the room and they headed back to Hermione's room. As they entered, Professor Snape was still conferring with Healer Osbourne. Professor Snape looked up as they entered.

"Headmaster, may I have a word?" asked the potions master.

"Certainly, Severus," answered Dumbledore.

Snape glanced at the two boys.

"Could we talk outside, Headmaster?" inquired Snape.

"Very well, Severus," replied Dumbledore.

The headmaster knew Ron and Harry wanted to know what was going on. He looked at them and gave them a wink as he accompanied Professor Snape outside. They took up their usual spots beside Hermione's bed and hoped Professor Snape would be able to help.

"Headmaster, I believe I will be able to prepare a potion that will work. The key element though is time. It should take about two days to prepare and the Healers are only giving Miss Granger not much more than three days, unless there is some kind of turnaround. I am leaving now to start preparation. I hope it will be in time," said Snape.

He immediately turned and left the Headmaster.

6


	4. Ron Grows Up

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 4 Ron Grows Up

_A/N: First, I don't own anything connected with Harry Potter, that's J K Rowling. Here's the next chapter like I said. Hopefully it won't be too long before I update, we'll just see how work and the holidays go. I hope you enjoy the story. Have a safe and happy holiday. And as always thank you to all who read and read and review._

Professor Dumbledore returned to Miss Granger's room. He lightly knocked on the door and entered. He found both Harry and Ron fast asleep, as they were both in there respective chairs, leaning over on to Hermione's bed. The headmaster thought to himself how fortunate Hermione was to have such caring friends.

He gently woke the two boys and told them what Professor Snape had said. They both seemed relieved that the potions master was confident he could make a potion that would help Hermione. However, they did seem a bit concerned with the time situation.

Professor Dumbledore noticed it was getting rather late and suggested they return to Hogwarts to get some sleep, that they could return to St. Mungos in the morning. Ron agreed that was a good idea as he let out a large yawn. He stood up and walked over to join the headmaster. Harry, however, didn't want to leave Hermione. He had almost lost her too many times already and he had this very disturbing feeling that if he left her, she wouldn't be there when he came back tomorrow.

Knowing the suffering and personal loss Harry had experienced in his short life, Dumbledore didn't have the heart to make him leave.

"Very well, Harry. Let me talk to the night shift Healer," said the Professor.

Dumbledore excused himself and went out the door. Harry sat there holding Hermione's hand in his right while caressing it with his left.

He spoke softly to her, "Hermione, I know you can't hear me, but that's okay. I miss you so much. If I could just hear your voice, even if it was to scold me for doing something wrong, I wouldn't care. I can't bear the thought I might have to go through life without you. I would rather die. Professor Snape is working on a potion to help you. I hope he can finish it in time. I love you, Hermione, please get better, don't leave me alone. I've been alone almost all of my life, until I met the two best people in the world that first day on the train. You and Ron have been the best friends I've ever had. Both of you have helped me through so much. I truly believe, if it weren't for both of you, I'd already be dead."

Harry knew he was rambling, but he felt he had to talk to her. Maybe talking to her would help her hang on until Professor Snape finished the potion. He was so exhausted he could hardly keep his eyes open. He had to do something to stay awake.

Harry stood up and stretched, trying anything to stay conscious. He then realized Ron was still in the room. He thought Ron had stepped out with the headmaster to talk to the Healer in charge. He had heard everything Harry had said while he was rambling on to Hermione. He knew Ron hadn't taken their new relationship very well. He hoped he hadn't angered his friend.

"I'm sorry Ron, I was just rambling. I was half sleep," said Harry.

He was still looking at Ron. In the dim light of the room he thought he saw a smile on Ron's face. Could his eyes be playing tricks on him? Then Ron broke the silence.

"Harry, it's I who should be apologizing to you and Hermione for acting like a stupid, bloody prat."

Harry was confused. Ron continued sharing his feelings.

"Mate, I've finally realized that you and Hermione are meant to be together. You know I'm not good at expressing myself, this is hard for me. Seeing how you reacted when they told us what had happened to Hermione, when Snape came into her room, and when you thought Professor Dumbledore was going to make you leave her just now, shows me you two have a special bond. I can't deny I love Hermione, and I always will, but not to the level you two feel for each other. I understand that now, and if you want, I would still like to be your friend."

Ron offered his hand to Harry. He shook Ron's hand without hesitation, a big grin on his face.

"We wouldn't have it any other way, mate," said Harry.

Ron looked very relieved. Harry had never heard his best mate express his feelings like that. He was genuinely touched.

Professor Dumbledore finally returned and told him there was no problem with him staying. The night shift Healer said it was fine. The headmaster pulled out his wand and conjured up a very comfortable looking bed on the other side of the room. It amazingly resembled the one in his dorm at Hogwarts.

"Just in case you want to catch a little nap later. Mr. Weasley, I believe we need to be on our way. Harry, if you need me for anything, just contact Healer Pruitt, she's the Healer on duty tonight. She can get word to me where ever I am at any time. And Harry, don't worry. I trust Severus will not let us down. Good night," said the headmaster.

"Good night, sir, and thank you," said Harry.

Back at Hogwarts, deep in the dungeons, Severus Snape was working like a man possessed. He was working on the most complicated potion he had ever attempted and he worked as if his own life depended own it. In some ways it just might. He just hoped there was enough time.

3


	5. Hermione Has Problems

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 5 Hermione Has Problems

A/N: Holidays are over, time to post. Since this chapter and the next one seem short to me I'll be posting both of them. As always the usual disclaimer applies. And thank you to all who have read and to all who have reviewed.

Harry was standing by the lake at Hogwarts. It was a beautiful sunny day and in his arms was the young woman he loved more than life itself. In his arms was his Hermione and she was looking up at him smiling brightly.

Suddenly, a harsh sound threatened his wonderful moment. No! He didn't want to leave. Hermione was in his arms, she was fine, she was alive. For a moment everything went black.

The sound grated across his ears again as he thrashed around and finally fell out of bed. Hitting the floor immediately brought him back to consciousness. He realized he'd been dreaming, however the dream was gone now, but the horrible sound wasn't. He heard it again. It sounded like a cross between a cough and a gagging sound. Then he realized the sound was coming from Hermione.

He jumped up off the floor and hurried over to her. She was still unconscious but sounded like she was choking. The scene that greeted him froze his heart. Hermione was coughing up and gagging on her own blood.

He tore out of her room screaming at the top of his lungs for help. Tears streamed down his face as he ran to the Healer station, but he was in such a state of shock he couldn't talk. He grabbed a Healer and tried to drag her back to Hermione's room. Upon realizing who he was, she began running towards the room.

Seeing the condition Hermione was in, the Healer hit a button on the wall Harry had never noticed before. Suddenly, four more Healers apparated into her room. One of the Healers walked up to Harry and said,

"Mr. Potter, I am Healer Pruitt. We need to help your friend, but you need to go to the waiting area. When she is stable, I will come and get you personally. Don't worry, Mr. Potter, she is in the best of hands."

Reluctantly, he left the room while they worked on Hermione. Harry relaxed some knowing so many people were trying to help his love.

He wandered down to the waiting area which was a fairly good size room, with many tables and chairs, and quite a few old Wizarding magazines. He tried to sit down, but he was too agitated with worry, so he got back up and started pacing. Then he remembered Dumbledore's words.

He headed back to the Healer station and asked the young looking witch there if she could contact Professor Dumbledore and have him come to the hospital immediately? Seeing the urgency in his face she said she would do it right then. He thanked her and headed back to the waiting area.

He instantly began pacing again. All he could think was _please don't let_ _Hermione die_. He knew he could not bear to live if she died. Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore as his emotions overwhelmed him. Harry sat down with his head in his hands and cried. He cried like he never had before, and he didn't give a damn if anybody saw him. His heart was on the verge of shattering.

Albus Dumbledore rushed into the waiting area.

"Harry, I got here as quick as I could. What has happened?" asked the headmaster.

"I'm not sure, sir. She had some kind of difficulty breathing, she was coughing up blood, and she sounded like she was choking. There was blood everywhere. It was horrible," answered Harry as tears continued to roll uncontrollably down his cheeks.

Professor Dumbledore gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and said softly,

"Harry, let's go talk to the Healers and find out what happened."

They both walked up to the Healer station. They arrived almost the same time as Healer Pruitt. Dumbledore went over and conversed with the night shift Healer for a few moments then he returned to Harry.

"Let's go back to the waiting area," said the headmaster.

Harry didn't like the sound of Dumbledore's voice, something was wrong. He could feel it. He started to get that cold feeling again that went all the way to his soul. Back in the deserted waiting room he had Harry sit down. He looked at him and gently said,

"Harry, the Healers were able to stabilize Miss Granger and she is breathing a little better now, but, this is not a good sign. It means she is deteriorating quicker than they had anticipated. She will be getting worse, and if things remain unchanged, she has less than three days."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and asked, "How much longer does Professor Snape have with the potion?"

"The potion should be ready in a day and a half at the most, but, I was going to see Professor Snape to see how he is progressing," said the headmaster.

"Professor, may I come with you?" asked Harry.

"Yes, certainly you may come with me," said the professor.

They left the waiting area and stopped briefly at Hermione's room. The Healers had her stabilized and had cleaned up all the blood. Her breathing did sound a little better, but he noticed she seemed thinner and, if possible, paler than she had been earlier. He stood by her, picked up her hand, and held it tightly.

Softly, he said, "Hang on just a little while longer. Less than two days, that's all we need. I love you, Hermione."

He leaned over slowly and kissed her, then he left the room with Professor Dumbledore on a trip to Hogwarts.

3


	6. Visiting Snape, and Harry's Secret Plans

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 6 Visiting Snape, and Harry's Secret Plans

A/N: The usual disclaimers apply. Thank you all for reading and for reviewing.

The closer they got to Professor Snape's office, the stronger the unusual odors got. Harry also thought it felt a bit warmer than it usually did in the dungeons. When they arrived at the office Professor Dumbledore knocked firmly on the door, but there was no reaction to his knocking. He tried again, but this time the headmaster knocked with a great deal of urgency. Suddenly, the door was flung open and before them stood an extremely exhausted, maniacal looking Professor Snape.

"What do you want?" he asked roughly.

Then he realized who was standing at the door.

"Oh, Headmaster, I, uh, I'm very busy. Come in," said Snape.

Harry was amazed at everything he saw. There were piles of potion ingredients everywhere, there was a huge bubbling cauldron on the hearth, and Professor Snape had his face buried in the largest book Harry had ever seen. Harry also noticed that it must have been a hundred and twenty degrees in the office.

Harry had never seen Professor Snape quite in the state he was right now. He looked absolutely exhausted, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he hadn't shaved, as his face was covered with dark stubble. He'd always seen the potions master in his customary black robes, but now he was down to only an undershirt and trousers. Harry was completely stunned.

All these years of hating Snape, not trusting him, and thinking he still supported Voldemort, made Harry feel a bit ashamed. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes that Professor Snape was working himself into a state of exhaustion to save Hermione, the one he always called an insufferable know-it-all. It was then that Harry realized everything the headmaster had said about Professor Snape was true.

Harry was just awestruck at how hard the potions master was working. He was in constant motion. He would add ingredients, stir the potion clockwise, check the time, prepare more ingredients, stir counter-clockwise. He was surprised that Snape just didn't collapse.

Seeing them still standing there, watching him, Snape said,

"You'll excuse me if I don't fix some tea and crumpets, and stop for a little chat. As you can see I still have a great deal to do, and time seems to be getting shorter than expected. I've been in touch with Miss Grangers' Healers and I know her condition is worsening, but I'm still confident I will be able to complete the potion in time, though it will be close."

Professor Snape realized that Harry's gaze had been locked on him for some time. This made him feel uncomfortable, although he didn't know why.

Looking at Harry, he asked, "Potter is there something I can do for you? I'm quite busy as you know. I don't have time to waste."

Still gazing at Snape, Harry asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Professor Snape was completely caught off guard by this request. He had started to answer back with one of his usual sarcastic remarks, but he caught himself before he said it. He didn't know if it was the sincerity in the offer, or the pain in Harry's face, but something made him alter his reply.

In a voice very unlike the usual Snape, he answered,

"Mr. Potter, that will not be necessary. The potion is going well, and will be ready on time. You have my word. Your time would be best spent at St. Mungos."

Snape checked the time once more and added some more ingredients. After adding these last ingredients, he walked back over to them saying,

"If you have finished with me, I'll get on with my work. Good day, gentlemen."

Snape then stalked off to stir the potion again. They left the potions master to finish his work.

While heading away from the dungeons, Harry thought of something that had completely slipped his mind. With all of his concern for Hermione, he had completely forgotten about her parents. He felt ashamed of himself again. How was she going to cope with being an orphan? Unlike Harry, who was very young when his parents died, Hermione has many years of memories growing up with a loving family. This will be devastating to her, but no matter how bad it may be Harry will do everything in his power to help her get through this.

"Professor, where are Hermione's parents?" asked Harry.

The headmaster answered, "They are at St. Mungos, Harry."

"What's going to happen to them? They will eventually be missed in the Muggle world and there will be questions. What about their private affairs?" enquired Harry.

"The Ministry of Magic has already taken care of quite a bit of their private affairs. Of course we couldn't say anything to the Muggle authorities, without risking exposure of our world, but their personal affairs were pretty much in order. They left Miss Granger a modest inheritance and when she is better she can decide what she wants to do with it. Until then, we will put it in an account at Gringotts. The remaining question is about their final resting place. We can't just go out into the Muggle world with two bodies and try to make funeral arrangements. There would be too many questions," explained the headmaster.

"Professor, the funeral arrangements are what I was concerned about. If it's okay, I would like to make a suggestion?" said Harry.

As they walked on to the main entrance, Dumbledore listened to Harry's ideas. When he had finished explaining his plan, the headmaster knew Harry had the only appropriate solution.

"Harry, you are quite right and I personally will see that your plans get started on immediately. For now, you should get back to the hospital and see how Miss Granger is doing," said Professor Dumbledore.

They continued on to the headmaster's office, where Harry used the Floo network to get back to St. Mungos. After Harry was gone, Professor Dumbledore started his own journey to put Harry's plans into motion.

3


	7. Hermione Gets Worse

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 7 Hermione Gets Worse

A/N: Usual disclaimer, I own none of these characters, JK Rowling does. Thanks to all that have read and to all that have reviewed. Now, it's a new year and time for a couple of new chapters.

As he stepped out of the large fireplace at St. Mungos, he remembered why he hated to travel by Floo powder. He leaned against the wall until the queasy feeling passed. Once his stomach had settled he continued on his way to see Hermione, however he decided to drop by the Healer station first to enquire about her condition.

Chief Healer Osbourne was on duty at this time and he noticed a very worried look on her face.

"Is there something wrong with Hermione?" asked Harry very concerned.

"Miss Granger's condition is starting to get worse. While you were out she had three more spells like she did earlier today and they are becoming harder to control. The potions are losing their effectiveness in counteracting the damage caused by the curse. I'm very sorry Mr. Potter, but if we can't have Professor Snape's potion in 24 hours, we won't be able to save Miss Granger," explained Healer Osbourne.

Harry stood there staring into space, finding it difficult to breathe. It felt as if his heart was being ripped from his body. He asked Healer Osbourne if she would contact Professor Dumbledore again, which she said she would.

Harry raced to Hermione's room. He stood beside her bed and gazed down at the young woman he loved. He felt so helpless. Here stood the great Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the powerful wizard that destroyed Voldemort, yet, he was powerless to save the one person he cared for more than anything in the world.

Tears slowly ran down his face and he made no attempt to hide them, he didn't care anymore. She already looked dead, but he knew she wasn't because of the horrible sound of her breathing. He noticed a slow trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. He reached over and gently wiped it away with his sleeve. He brought the chair over to the side of the bed and sat beside her. Holding her hand in his, he slowly leaned over and kissed it. Her hand was cold as ice. With his free hand he brushed a stray curl out of her thin, pale face.

"Hermione, I'd give anything to be able to trade places with you. You didn't deserve this. Just hang on a little while longer, please," said Harry.

He jumped as someone knocked on the door. He looked over and saw Professor Dumbledore quietly enter the room. He joined Harry beside Hermione's bed.

"Professor, they say she only has 24 hours left and if they don't get Professor Snape's potion by then, Hermione will die. Sir, I cannot live without her. I love her with all my heart and I cannot bear the thought of going through life without her," said Harry.

"Harry, I know things look hopeless to you, but, we must remember we have the best potions master in our world working to save Hermione's life. Also, our Miss Granger is a fighter. You know she will not give up. She will pull through and I would stake my life on it," said the headmaster.

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you, but I can't," replied Harry.

"The potion is almost ready, Harry. I stopped by Professor Snape's office before I came here. He had already been informed of Miss Granger's declining condition and he assured me it would be ready in time," said Dumbledore.

"Harry, there's another matter I need to discuss with you. You remember what we talked about earlier, concerning Hermione's parents?" said the headmaster.

"Yes sir," answered Harry.

"Your plans have been put into motion. When they are complete, I will let you know when all is ready," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Headmaster. It's the least I could do for Hermione since she's helped me so much over our years together. I truly believe if it hadn't been for Hermione's help and friendship, I would have failed against Voldemort. I owe her my life. Also, the Grangers didn't deserve what happened to them. I just pray I won't have to add another Granger to the stone," said Harry as a lone tear slid down his face.

"Harry, it's getting late, and I know you are exhausted. Why don't you get some rest? You're just across the room and if something happens, you are still here with her," said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry agreed. He was rather tired, both physically and emotionally. He leaned over and gently kissed Hermione, then he made his way over to his bed. It felt so good to lie down. It seemed as if all his stress had floated away.

"Harry, I'll be back later in the morning to see how things are progressing. Until then, good night," said the headmaster.

He left the room, but Harry hadn't heard any of Dumbledore's words. The second he laid down he was asleep.

3


	8. Snape to the Rescue

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 8 Snape to the Rescue

A/N: Nope, don't own it, never have, never will. Oh well. I said when chapters are somewhat short I will post two of them, well, I believe this is another one of those times. Enjoy, though they may be a bit rough.

Harry's dreams were filled with only thoughts of Hermione as he relived many of the adventures they had been through together over the years. All the good times and the bad times, and how they had overcome everything that had come against them. It all replayed in his mind. He also dreamed of a more recent and gloriously happy event in his life, how he and Hermione had finally realized their true feelings for each other. They would now have to plan for their future, for they would be together for the rest of their lives. Suddenly, as before, his dream was interrupted by that horrible sound.

Harry snapped awake and hurried over to Hermione who was having another one of her spells, but this one was much worse than all the others. She was coughing up much more blood and she had started to tremble. Without hesitation he sprinted to the Healer station for help. Chief Healer Osbourne, Healer Pruitt, and at least two others were at the station. They heard him coming.

When he saw them he cried, "Come quickly, Hermione needs help, please!"

They all took off to Hermione's room at a full run. Healer Osbourne asked Harry to go to the waiting room. He started to protest, but thought better of it as the Healers would need room to work and he didn't want to get in their way. He slowly made his way to the waiting area, but he didn't feel like sitting, so he just paced back and forth. He looked at his watch. It was 3:30 a.m., and where the hell was Snape? He was so bloody sure he would have the potion ready in time. Harry didn't know what to do, he just felt numb.

After what seemed like an eternity, Chief Healer Osbourne entered the waiting room and he could see tears streaming down her face. All the color drained from Harry and tears began flowing down his cheeks.

"No! No! She's not dead! Noooo!" cried Harry.

"Mr. Potter, no she's not dead, but, we've done all we can do, we have exhausted all avenues available to us. Unless we can get Professor Snape's potion, she has less than two hours. I'm so sorry Mr. Potter," said Healer Osbourne.

Sobbing softly, she left Harry alone in the waiting room. Slowly he made his way back to Hermione's room. She lay there in the bed still trembling, her breathing more difficult than ever, and always the trickle of blood. He tried to wipe it away, but it was no use, it would not stop. He gently picked her up in his arms, sat down in the chair by her bed and held her close to him. He slowly rocked her back and forth as tears poured uncontrollably down his face. He had given up any attempt at holding in his emotions any longer. His heart and soul were shattering.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I have failed you. I've done my best to protect you all these years, with the hope that once Voldemort was destroyed you would finally be safe, after he was gone we could finally show our feelings for each other and have a future together. However, I'm now utterly powerless to do anything to save you. Oh Hermione, I love you," said Harry.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there with her, but he knew time was growing short. Her breathing was getting worse as she was struggling for every breath of air and her trembling was getting more severe. Harry held her close and thought, _soon she wouldn't be suffering anymore and she would be with her parents again._

Harry's attention was suddenly diverted by sounds in the corridor outside Hermione's room. There were hurried footsteps, muffled voices, and then he heard a much louder, more familiar voice.

"Where is Miss Granger's room, you idiots?" yelled Severus Snape.

The next instant the door to Hermione's room burst open, and there in the doorway stood a completely exhausted, maniacal looking Professor Snape. For a fraction of a moment they stared at each other and Harry saw something he had never seen in Snape's face, a combination of deep concern and sadness.

Professor Snape moved quickly over to him and said, "Mr. Potter, Harry, we need to work quickly. I need you to put Miss Granger back in her bed."

Harry wasn't sure what shocked him the most with Snape's behavior, calling him by his first name or showing that he sincerely wanted to help Hermione. Harry carefully got up and gently placed Hermione back in her bed. He knew time was running out because she wasn't trembling anymore and he could have sworn she had stopped breathing.

Professor Snape went to work, moving swiftly but very precisely. He produced a large bottle of golden liquid from his robes and placed it on the table beside Hermione's bed. After removing the cork stopper he pulled out his wand and tapped the bottle seven times while mumbling something Harry didn't understand. The bottle began to glow, then without warning a bright golden light illuminated the entire room.

Harry couldn't believe what happened next, as a stream of golden liquid began flowing out of the bottle into the air forming a small cloud that floated over top of Hermione. Professor Snape then pointed his wand at Hermione, and again said an incantation Harry couldn't understand. The glowing cloud floated down towards her and as it approached closer to Hermione, it began to grow and expand until it was about the same size and proportion as she was. All Harry could do was stand there and watch in awe as the cloud completely engulfed Hermione.

While she was covered by the golden cloud, Professor Snape mumbled another incantation causing the cloud to glow so brightly, Harry couldn't keep his eyes open. Even with his eyes tightly shut they still hurt from the bright light. With his closeness to Hermione, he could feel a comforting warmth radiating from the golden cloud. After a few moments, he noticed the brightness had begun to decrease in intensity, until finally the brightness was completely gone. But, Harry hesitated a moment before opening his eyes, concerned with what he might see. He hoped with all his being that everything was okay. He slowly opened his eyes and what lay before him was just short of a miracle. Hermione lay on her bed breathing perfectly normal, her color was back, and she didn't have the thin, wasted look she recently had. She looked like the normal Hermione he loved so much.

After gazing at his love for a few moments he noticed Professor Snape had collapsed into a nearby chair. Just as Harry thought he should do something, Professor Snape weakly raised his head, looked at Harry and spoke in a soft, weak voice,

"Mr. Potter, the Healers will be instructed on how to properly administer the potion and it must be given every eight hours with no exceptions. Miss Granger will need to take it for one week. The Healers have also been informed that if they take it upon themselves not to administer the potion properly by not following my instructions to the letter, I will curse them beyond recognition. Now, if you will excuse me, good day."

Harry stood there speechless as Professor Snape struggled to get out of the chair and then left the room.

4


	9. Harry's Secret Plans Complete

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 9 Harry's Secret Plans Complete

A/N: The usual disclaimers apply, don't own it, never will. Now, for the more important stuff. My apologies for it being a bit long since I last updated. Life is busy and hectic, but, everybody knows that. Hopefully it won't be that long again. Since I did take so long to update, I'll put up two chapters. People seem to like that. As always, thanks to all who have read, and to all who have reviewed.

Harry stood by Hermione's bed and held her hand. It felt so nice and warm again. He leaned over and gently kissed it, then took up his usual spot in the chair by Hermione's bed and just sat there gazing at her. He was happily content to sit there, holding her warm, soft hand while leaning against the side of her bed. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.

Harry was startled awake by someone rapping lightly on the door. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sleeping. He saw Professor Dumbledore quietly slip into the room, he was grinning widely and his blue eyes were positively glowing.

"I trust things are doing better, Harry?" inquired the headmaster.

"Oh yes, Professor, they are doing much better!" exclaimed Harry.

"I thought they would be. I visited Professor Snape a few moments ago and he told me all that had gone on. He said Miss Granger should be good as a new in about a week," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir, did he say how long it would be before she wakes up?" asked Harry anxiously.

"Severus said she should regain consciousness in a couple of days," replied Dumbledore.

"Professor, do you think she will remember what happened?" enquired Harry.

"Hmmm, I don't think we will truly know that until she wakes up. But, regardless of how much she remembers, the death of her parents will be very hard on her. She will need a great deal of help to cope with her loss," said the headmaster.

"I know it will be difficult for her, but, I will do anything I can to help Hermione get through this," said Harry firmly.

"I have no doubt you will, Harry, and it will mean so much to her. Oh, by the way Harry, I have some news for you. All the arrangements for Miss Granger's parents are complete. I thought, with Hermione being on the mend, you might want to see how your plans turned out," said the headmaster.

"Yes, I would like that, Professor," said Harry.

He stood up and stretched, trying to limber up his tired, stiff muscles. He looked at Hermione, leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek. _She_ _felt so alive and warm again_, thought Harry, as he and Dumbledore left the room.

They walked down the long corridor to the waiting area. Luckily, it was empty. Dumbledore looked around and spotted a small, empty waste can. He picked it up and placed it on a nearby table. He drew his wand, pointed it at the can and said,

"Portus!"

The can glowed blue, vibrated for a moment, then returned to normal.

"Okay Harry, on three. One, two, three," said the headmaster.

They both touched the can and immediately Harry felt the familiar sensation of traveling by Port Key, but, the feeling of traveling quickly through space only lasted a few seconds before they reached their destination. They had arrived at Godric's Hollow, the place where his parents had lived, died, and been buried.

Harry never knew where his parents were buried until earlier this year when Dumbledore finally told him. The headmaster eventually brought Harry to see their final resting place, as he felt it was time for him to finally visit his parents. The site was located in a large, well landscaped, field located behind the house his parents had called home, before they were killed by Voldemort. The house was eventually rebuilt and used on occasion by the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry stood there for a moment looking at the house. It was a nice house, maybe a little on the plain side, but to look at it, no one could ever imagine what horrible events had taken place here so many lifetimes ago. This was where it had all started, the beginning of his quest to find and destroy Voldemort. He remembered when the headmaster had first brought him here. He had never experienced so many different emotions all at once at seeing the place where his parents had died. The same place Voldemort had tried to kill him, but failed, only managing to give him his now famous scar. _But enough of this, _thought Harry. All this was now history. It was done. It was over. He had finally obtained closure. They were here for something very important.

Harry and Professor Dumbledore walked around a huge stand of flowering shrubs, heading a bit further into the field located behind the house. They approached two bright white marble headstones, one for James, and one for Lilly. They lingered but a moment at the Potter grave site before continuing on. They traveled just a short distance, around a large collection of wild roses, to see the reason for their journey. As they neared the memorial, Harry was overwhelmed at how precisely they had executed his wishes.

Before them was a huge rectangular block of the blackest marble. On top of the block were two intertwined gold rings and on the marble block itself were the Granger's names, also in gold.

"Professor, that is perfect. It's just as I had pictured it," said Harry.

"I think Miss Granger will greatly appreciate what you have done. When she is ready, you can bring her here so she can properly pay her respects to her parents," said the headmaster.

They stood there in silence for several moments. Then, slowly, Harry walked over to the memorial and stood directly in front of it. He felt sad that he had never really gotten to know the Grangers very well. Because of this, whether they could hear him or not where ever they were, he was compelled to tell them how he felt. He slowly knelt down before the memorial.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I regret that I never got to know you very well, however, spending all those years together with Hermione, and hearing her talk about you, I feel I know you well enough. The important thing is, I know you loved your daughter very much and that's why I feel I need to tell you my feelings and my intentions towards her. I am deeply in love with Hermione and she has the same feelings for me. I swear to you I will love her, protect her, and spend the rest of my life doing everything I can to make her happy. I know I can never ask you properly for your blessing, but I feel in my heart you would have given me and Hermione your blessing to be together the rest of our lives. You can rest assured that no one will ever try to hurt her again. I swear this to you on my life"

His green eyes glowed intensely for a moment after his last statement, as he thought back to what the Death Eaters had done to her and his rage flared for but a moment, then was gone. He slowly rose from the ground and rejoined the headmaster.

Finally, after wiping away a stray tear, Harry said, "Professor, I think we can head back to the hospital now."

They slowly made their way back to where they started from and took the Port Key back to the hospital.

4


	10. Impulsive

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 10 Impulsive

A/N: Usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything HP. To those who read, thank you. To those who review, thank you also.

Harry and Professor Dumbledore entered Hermione's room to find that Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny had stopped by for a visit. They had heard about the potion from the headmaster and wanted to see how Hermione was doing. Seeing Harry, Mrs. Weasley went over to him and gave him a huge hug. She was much calmer now, compared to the last time he had seen her.

"You okay Harry, dear?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry with a smile.

Ron came over and clapped his best mate on the back.

"She looks like her old self again, mate. I have to give it to ol' Snape, he really came through for us," said Ron grinning broadly.

"Yes, he did, Ron. It was really rather amazing, actually," replied Harry.

Ginny took this time to come over and give Harry a hug, and reminded him that if he needed anything to just let them know. He assured her that he would. Seeing that everything was well in hand, the headmaster bid everyone good bye, and headed back to Hogwarts. The Weasley's also took their leave since they had shopping in Diagon Alley to do.

Harry was now alone with Hermione. He took up his usual spot beside her bed, gently holding her hand. He was so happy Professor Snape was able to finish the potion in time. As he looked at her, he knew she must have had another dose of the potion because she looked even better now than she did before he left.

Knowing Hermione was going to be okay now, they could get back to making plans about their future together, however, he really needed her awake to discuss their plans since they affected her too. Harry looked down at Hermione and was amazed at how much she had improved.

It was still relatively early in the day and Hermione was doing loads better, so he decided to step out for some fresh air. He walked up the sidewalk outside of St. Mungos stretching his legs and getting the kinks out of his back. It was really a beautiful sunny day, as there wasn't a cloud in the sky. For some unexplainable reason, he suddenly decided that a quick little trip to Diagon Alley might be just the thing, so he flagged down the Knight Bus and headed there.

Harry really didn't understand why he felt such a strong urge to go there, but deep down inside him, somewhere, was the feeling he needed to be there. He walked around all of the shops and stores looking at what they had in their windows. Muggles actually did call it 'window shopping'.

He was starting to pass the window of this little shop he'd never noticed before, was almost completely past it, when this overwhelming impulse hit him to go back and look in the window. He backed up and walked over to the window, and to his amazement, in the window was a huge array of absolutely exquisite diamond rings.

Harry was very confused. _Why am I looking at these?_ He thought to himself. Then a little voice, not unlike Hermione's, spoke up in his head.

"_You are thick, aren't you? You don't have a clue why someone would look at a diamond ring? You do know what they are used for, don't you?"_

Harry thought for a long moment, then suddenly, understanding flooded through him. He quickly proceeded into the shop.

A few hours later a dazed, confused, and quite a bit galleonless Harry returned to St. Mungo's hospital. What had he done? As he approached the Healer's station he saw Professor Dumbledore talking to Healer Osbourne. His heart skipped a beat. He prayed nothing had changed with Hermione's progress.

Walking up to the headmaster, he asked with great concern, "Is everything all right, sir?"

"Oh, hello Harry, there's nothing to worry about my boy, I was just dropping off some more potion for Miss Granger. The Healers say she is improving even better than they had hoped for," said Dumbledore.

"That's excellent, Professor. She isn't awake yet, is she?" asked Harry.

"No, not yet, but Healer Pruitt said to give her another day," said the headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore noticed the bewildered look on Harry's face.

"Harry, are you okay? You look a bit out of sorts, is there something wrong?" enquired Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir, may I have a word with you?" asked Harry.

"Certainly, let's go to the conference room down the hall," answered the headmaster.

Once they had entered the conference room, Harry pulled out his wand and aiming it at the door he said,

"Collorportus!"

The room was now sealed. Dumbledore was curious. What was so important that Harry felt he had to seal the room?

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"I don't know sir?" said Harry.

"I don't understand," said the headmaster.

"Neither do I. Earlier today I was sitting with Hermione, and then, all of a sudden, I got this overwhelming urge to go out, maybe get some fresh air. I eventually ended up at Diagon Alley where I did some walking around, browsing around some of the shops, looking at what they had in their windows. I came to this one little shop and this powerful impulse came over me, compelling me to go in. I don't know why, but I did. Then I, uh, well, I bought this," said Harry.

He produced a small black box from his robes, opened it, and held it out for the headmaster to see.

Sitting there, in the little black box, was a beautiful white gold diamond engagement ring.

"What's wrong with me, Professor? Have I gone stark raving mad?" asked Harry.

"My dear boy, you haven't gone mad. As a matter of fact, you are acting completely normal for someone in your condition," said the headmaster, his blue eyes twinkling.

Harry looked even more puzzled.

"My condition, sir?" asked Harry.

"Harry, you are acting perfectly normal for someone who is in love," said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry thought about what Dumbledore had just said.

"Professor, being in love can make someone act so impulsively?" asked Harry.

"Very much so, Harry. Love can make us do things we never thought we could, and it can make us feel things we never thought we could experience. Love is a powerful and mysterious force. You of all people should understand how powerful love can be. It was because you have the ability to love that you were finally able to defeat Voldemort," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, you don't think I'm rushing things? By getting the ring, I mean," asked Harry.

"Under normal circumstances, Harry, I would say to someone your age that it would be rushing it just a little bit, however, and please don't take this the wrong way, there's nothing normal about you or Miss Granger," said Dumbledore smiling at him.

Harry looked even more puzzled.

"I'll explain. Miss Granger is the brightest witch of our age. Actually, if truth be known, she is one of the brightest witches to come along in more than a century. You Harry, whether you realize it or not, are a very powerful wizard. You are one of the most powerful wizards to come along in well over a century, maybe longer. The events you two have experienced, no child should have ever had to go through that. There are older witches and wizards that haven't experienced half of what you two have gone through, in their lifetime. Both of you have grown up faster than you should have, but certain events warranted this. You and Miss Granger have developed a maturity well advanced of your actual ages. Under these circumstances, I do not feel you are rushing things. You and Miss Granger are already of age and you have already inherited a home, plus a vast fortune, thanks to Sirius. You are already prepared for the rest of your and Hermione's life. The only one who may determine if you are rushing things is Miss Granger. She will be the one to let you know if you need to wait a bit longer. However, my guess is, when she sees that beautiful ring, you are going to have a very happy Hermione on your hands," said the headmaster.

Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore and saw a little grin hidden up under his long beard and his blue eyes were positively glowing.

"Thank you Professor, I feel much better now," said Harry.

5


	11. Hermione Wakes Upand Remembers

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 11 Hermione Wakes Up…and Remembers

A/N: Usual disclaimer, I own nothing that belongs to JKR.

Sorry for the tardiness in updating, between work and getting access to a computer in a family of five, sometimes is difficult. But, here are the next pair of chapters, hope you enjoy. To those who have read, thank you, and to those who have reviewed, thank you too.

Harry walked over to the conference room door and unsealed it. Professor Dumbledore bid Harry a goodnight and headed back to the school. Harry took up his usual position in the chair by her bed. He took her hand in his and it felt so warm and normal. He was completely amazed at how much better she looked. She looked like her normal, beautiful self. He just wished she would wake up since they had so much to discuss. They needed to talk about their future together, especially now since they had a home and enough money for the rest of their lives.

He wondered how much of what happened in Diagon Alley she would be able to remember? She would eventually have to come to terms with the death of her parents, and he would help her any way he could, do anything for her to help her get through this. He just wished she would wake up.

Harry knew it was getting late, and he needed to sleep, but he wanted to be near Hermione. He took his chair, put it directly beside her bed, and while still seated, he leaned forward and was on the bed by Hermione's side. This would be all right. With Hermione's hand in his, he lay there beside her, and quickly fell asleep.

As before, he had wonderful dreams filled with Hermione. They were walking by the lake, watching the giant squid floating by and then they stopped and were facing each other, just standing there, gazing into each other's eyes. The distance between them narrowed until their lips met in a gentle kiss. Her hands worked their way up to his hair. She loved playing with his hair while they kissed. They gently parted and she looked up at him and said his name softly. It sounded wonderful to hear Hermione say his name.

Hearing Hermione say his name in his dream caused him to awaken from his sleep. He realized he was sitting in his usual chair, but he was leaning forward onto Hermione's bed. He knew he was quite awake, but was confused as to why he could still feel and hear his dream.

He could feel his hair being lightly stroked, and hear his name being said softly in a very familiar voice. Then realization hit him like a bewitched bludger. He slowly turned his head towards Hermione, and there she was. She had come back to him. She was looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes, gently playing with his unruly hair. He was filled with so much joy he felt as if he could burst.

He jumped up and screamed, "HERMIONE, YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"Yes, Harry. I have been for the past half hour, but, you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you," she said almost in a whisper.

"Oh, Hermione, I've missed you so much. I thought I was going to lose you," said Harry with increasing emotion.

Tears slowly flowed down his face, as he went over to her, leaned down and gently kissed her. She lightly kissed him back.

"Hermione, I hate to step out at this moment, but I promise you I will be right back, don't worry. I need to get one of the Healers," said Harry.

She looked a little apprehensive, but nodded. He left the room and sprinted to the Healer station. Chief Healer Osbourne was on duty when Harry arrived.

Seeing his excited state she asked, "Is there anything wrong, Mr. Potter?"

Harry answered with a huge grin on his face, "No ma'am, it's just that Hermione's awake. Come quickly, please." They both sprinted back to Hermione's room.

When they entered the room, they saw she had moved up to a more comfortable sitting position, but she looked a bit confused, though.

"Miss Granger, it's nice to have you back, dear. I'm Chief Healer Osbourne. I'm one of the staff that's been taking care of you since you arrived at St. Mungos. How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel very weak, and everything hurts terribly. I feel like I've been beaten. But, why did you tell me 'welcome back'? What's happened that I'm in the hospital? I can't seem to remember, everything is fuzzy," said Hermione.

Harry and Healer Osbourne were both very concerned with Hermione's lack of memory. Harry whispered to the Healer to contact Professor Dumbledore immediately. She quickly left the room to take care of that.

Harry walked over and sat down beside Hermione on the bed. He took both of her hands in his, looked straight in her beautiful brown eyes and said,

"I love you, Hermione. Everything is going to be all right, I will always take care of you."

"What's wrong, Harry? What has happened? I can't remember exactly, I can see just bits and pieces in my mind. My parents and I had been shopping in Diagon Alley, and then I remember an excruciating pain like I've never experienced before. I just wanted to die so it would stop, but I remember screaming for you to help me," she said.

Then tears began flowing down her cheeks. Harry put his arms around her in a firm embrace, but as he held her, he noticed her sobbing was becoming more and more intense. He tightened his embrace to comfort her, but she was now sobbing uncontrollably. Harry didn't know what was wrong, but he held her as best he could in an attempt to comfort her.

At that moment, Healer Osbourne and Professor Dumbledore entered the room. Seeing the state Hermione was in they became very concerned.

Dumbledore spoke first, "Miss Granger, what's wrong? Tell us, we are here to help you."

Hermione tried to talk, but she was sobbing too hard. Harry tried his best to assure her everything would be all right, that he would take care of her, she would be okay. She finally calmed down enough to where she could talk.

Slowly, through her tears, she spoke,

"I remember now. We had just come out of _Flourish and Blotts_. We were going back to _The Leaky Cauldron_ so my mum and dad could go home. Two people in black cloaks appeared in front of us. They…killed…my …parents!"

At her last word she buried her head in Harry's chest and screamed in anguish. Tears now flowed down his face, his heart breaking seeing Hermione in such pain. All he could do was hold her tightly and continue to tell her everything would be all right. He felt completely helpless.

"Harry, Miss Granger needs to grieve for her parents. It is normal. It helps lead to acceptance, which will help her deal with her loss. Just comfort her like you are, it will help her more than you know," said the headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore and Healer Osbourne left them alone so Hermione could deal with her grief.

Harry didn't know how long he had been holding Hermione, but her sobs had eventually subsided as she cried her self to sleep. Harry gently untangled himself from her and placed her on the bed. He then carefully picked her up and held her close to him, as he sat down in the chair by her bed. This is where they were found next morning by Healer Pruitt, who had brought in Hermione's next dose of potion.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter. It's time for Miss Granger's potion, sir," said the Healer.

Harry opened his eyes and realized he was still holding Hermione. He had sat in the chair all night holding her. He slowly got up and gently placed Hermione in her bed so the Healer could administer her potion. He stepped out of the room to stretch his legs and work the kinks out of his back. His back hurt greatly from sitting in the hard chair all night.

He continued walking until he had worked himself down to the little flower shop located in the hospital lobby. He picked up a dozen beautiful red roses and headed back to Hermione's room.

As Harry entered the room, he saw Professor Dumbledore sitting by the bed talking softly to Hermione. He could see tears on her cheeks, but she was much more in control than she had been last night. He half heartedly tried to hide the roses, but she had seen them when he first stepped in.

"Oh, Harry, how sweet. They're beautiful!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I thought they would brighten up your room," he said with a smile.

Harry looked around for something to put them in, but couldn't find anything. The headmaster produced his wand and conjured a beautiful vase on the table by Hermione's bed. Harry put the roses into the vase, which conveniently, already contained water.

"Thank you, Harry. I love you," said Hermione with a flicker of a smile.

He went over to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

Harry sat down beside her on the bed.

Locking eyes with her he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Harry, physically I feel much better. The potion is doing a wonderful job, but, I'm going to need time to deal with my parent's death," said Hermione.

A lone tear trickled down her face. She wiped it away with a tissue that already looked overused.

"I feel that, with your help, and especially with your love and comfort, I'll be able to handle it better. I know I'll never be completely over it, but in time the pain will eventually begin to ease some," she said firmly.

"Hermione, you know I'll do anything in my power to help you," Harry said lovingly.

"I know. That's one of the reasons I love you so much," said Hermione.

"Well," said the headmaster.

Hermione blushed as Harry jumped. They had forgotten the headmaster was even there.

"I need to return to Hogwarts, so I'll leave you two to discuss your future plans," said Professor Dumbledore with a wink. He left the room.

5


	12. Leaving the Hospital

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 12 Leaving the Hospital

A/N: The usual disclaimer, JKR owns these characters not me.

Thanks to all who read and to all that review.

"Harry, I want to thank you for helping with my parents' affairs. Professor Dumbledore told me you played an instrumental part in an important aspect of their arrangements, or something like that. He wouldn't tell me what it was, but said when the time was right that you would tell me. It all sounded very confusing," said Hermione.

Harry smiled to himself.

"I know what he's talking about. When you have sufficiently recovered, I will explain it to you," said Harry.

"Oh, I almost forgot, how silly of me. Healer Osbourne said I can be transferred to Hogwarts. They feel I'm doing so much better than expected and Madam Pomfrey can administer the potion, however, I'm under strict orders not to over exert myself. They say that I am to get some rest," said Hermione.

Harry thought for a moment, then a mischievous look came on his face.

He finally said, "Hmmm. No exertion, huh. I guess there will be none of this."

He leaned closer to her and kissed her gently, his hand slowly rubbing circles on her back. She kissed him back a little firmer, moaning softly while playing with his hair. He detoured from her mouth and began kissing her gently along her cheek, down along her neck, and finally up to her ear lobe which he gently teased for just a moment. Hearing the gentle sounds coming from Hermione, he knew he must have been doing something right. It's not like he's ever done this with anybody else. He eventually turned his attention back to her mouth. They snogged for quite awhile. When they finally broke apart they were quite flushed.

"Well, oh my, I guess we'll have to see, hmmm, how I'm feeling. We may have to make, uh, a bit of an exception to the over exertion restriction," said Hermione with a wickedly mischievous look in her eye.

Harry was sitting in his usual chair, Hermione curled up in his arms. They were just enjoying each other's company.

Harry broke the silence, "When were they letting you leave the hospital?"

"I'm suppose to be discharged later this evening. Mr. Weasley came by, just for a moment, while you were gone and he said, due to my 'delicate condition,' the Ministry will be supplying transportation to Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"That's a good idea. I don't think you would be up to the Floo network or a Port Key. Hey, I have an idea. How about I get my Firebolt and I will fly you back to Hogwarts?" said Harry.

She hit him with one of her most deadly looks. However, she couldn't keep it up and ended up smiling at him.

"Mr. Potter, you know very well that I am deathly afraid of flying," said Hermione.

"Hermione, love, you are the brightest witch of the age, and possibly the brightest to come along in a century. How can you be afraid to fly? A witch is suppose to fly around on a broom," said Harry mockingly.

"Oh, we are, are we? I think it's my choice on how I transport myself around," Hermione retorted, and stuck her tongue out at him.

Before Harry could fire back another cheeky remark, there was a knock at the door. Healer Osbourne entered the room and smiled at seeing their current seating arrangements. Harry grinned sheepishly while Hermione blushed a light pink.

"Miss Granger, your discharge papers are complete and Mr. Weasley is waiting downstairs to take you to Hogwarts," said the Healer cheerfully.

Hermione was so happy to be getting out of the hospital and going back to school. All she needed to do was change clothes. Then she realized she didn't have a change of clothes.

"Hmmm. What about clothes? I can't go out in this hospital gown," said Hermione a bit put out.

"Why not?" asked Harry, sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up!" she said with a scathing look.

"Oh, not to worry dear, Mrs. Weasley dropped you off some clothes earlier this morning. They should be in your lavatory," said Healer Osbourne.

Hermione carefully untangled herself from Harry who assisted her in getting to her feet. She stood for a moment holding on to Harry making sure she was steady. She slowly made her way to the lavatory. Hung up neatly behind the door was a complete change of clothes and a hair brush. She would have to remind herself to thank Mrs. Weasley the next time she saw her. In a few minutes she had her hair brushed and was fully dressed, ready to go.

As they approached the Healer station, several had queued up there to tell her goodbye and to wish her well. Healer Pruitt told her how lucky she was to have such a caring friend that stayed with her nearly round the clock. She looked at Harry and smiled at him. All he could do was smile back and give her hand a squeeze. After they finished with their goodbyes, they made their way to the ground floor.

Mr. Weasley was waiting for them in the main entrance by the large front window. When he finally saw them approaching, he stared at Hermione in awe.

"Hermione, it's a miracle. Are you okay?" asked Mr. Weasley still quite amazed.

"Never been better, sir," she said smiling.

"The car is right outside," explained Mr. Weasley.

They walked over to the large glass window to make sure the coast was clear of any muggles outside. When it was, they stepped through the glass onto the sidewalk outside. They made their way to the car, a large black four door sedan. They got in and situated themselves for their trip to Hogwarts.

"Nice car, Mr. Weasley," said Harry.

"Yes, Harry, this is one of the newer Ministry cars with some special additions. It's quite a bit different from the last one you rode in. Watch this," said Mr. Weasley.

He pressed a silver button on the dashboard and the car vanished. Harry remembered Mr. Weasley's old Ford Anglia having a similar feature, but it didn't work all the time. Mr. Weasley started the car, put it in gear, and it shot straight up in the air. Once they had reached the proper altitude to clear all buildings, Mr. Weasley shifted again and the car started moving forward at incredible speed.

"Mr. Weasley, I would definitely say this car isn't a standard Ministry model," said Harry grinning.

Hermione was quite terrified, as she really was petrified of flying. She snuggled closer to Harry and buried her face into his shoulder while he put his arms around her hoping to calm her down.

"No, Harry, this is a special model for special situations. The new Minister of Magic felt these special options could come in handy in some situations," said Mr. Weasley.

They traveled on in silence, with Harry and Hermione snuggling up in the back seat. After awhile, Mr. Weasley broke the silence.

"Hermione, I still can't believe how quickly you recovered from your ordeal. How do you feel?" said Mr. Weasley.

"I feel much better, although I'm still a little sore and a bit weak, but the potion should take care of any remaining problems," she said.

"I guess we should be glad Professor Snape is such a good potions master, and he came to the rescue in the nick of time," said Mr. Weasley.

Harry felt Hermione tense up at Mr. Weasley's words. She was now looking up at him with concern and curiosity in her eyes.

Talking so only Harry could hear, she asked, "What is Mr. Weasley talking about? What does Professor Snape have to do with this? What does he mean by 'in the nick of time'?"

"Hermione, don't ask me here. When we get back to Hogwarts I'll tell you. I promise, I will tell you everything," whispered Harry.

He put his arms tighter around her as they continued on in silence.

5


	13. Thanking Snape

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 13 Thanking Snape

A/N: I own none of these characters, so don't come looking for money.

Thank you to all who have read and to all who have reviewed. A word to those who have reviewed: I have been amazed at the wonderful reviews that I have received. I wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate it, and let you know that you are the reason I keep doing this. Thank you.

When Harry and Hermione arrived at Hogwarts, they thanked Mr. Weasley and bid him goodbye. Arm in arm, they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. Upon arriving at the portrait Harry gave the password and it opened, allowing them entry. The common room, to their relief, was completely deserted. They went over to their favorite place, the couch by the fire, and sat down.

Still concerned about what Mr. Weasley had said earlier, Hermione asked,

"Harry, tell me what happened. Why did Professor Snape make the potion I'm taking? What did Mr. Weasley mean by 'in the nick of time'?"

Looking at Hermione, Harry took a deep breath, and told her everything that had happened, he kept nothing back. He held her close when her tears came and he paused when his own tears flowed down his cheeks. When he finished, they sat there for a long time tightly holding on to each other for comfort.

After several minutes Hermione finally broke the silence, "Harry, we need to see Professor Snape. We need to tell him how grateful we are that he saved my life and our future together"

"I agree love, but, I think we should bring Professor Dumbledore with us. I don't think Professor Snape would talk to us unless the headmaster was there," said Harry.

"We'll plan to see him tomorrow. We can talk to Professor Dumbledore after lunch," said Hermione.

"Yes, tomorrow," agreed Harry.

He leaned over and gently kissed Hermione, and they stayed on the couch until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They woke next morning to bright sunlight streaming through the windows of the common room. Slowly, they untangled themselves from each other. Harry stretched, trying to get the kinks out of his stiff, sore body. _Must have_ _been the awkward angle I slept in_, he thought.

"Feel up to a spot of breakfast Miss Granger?" asked Harry playfully.

"That sounds wonderful, but, I need to go change clothes. I can't show up in public with these old wrinkled clothes from where we, um, hmmm, slept together last night," said Hermione with a mischievous look in her eye.

Harry returned her gaze with one of feigned shock saying, "Oh scandalous!"

They smiled at each other considering what she had implied, then they both hurried upstairs to their respective dorms to freshen up and change. They met back in the common room, exited the portrait, and headed to the Great Hall.

Harry had forgotten just how hungry he was since he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten a decent meal. He put away several helpings of eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast, washing it all down with large amounts of pumpkin juice. He noticed that Hermione was putting away her fair share of food also, but with everything she had been through he wasn't going to make any smart comments. She needed to build up her strength.

Harry glanced up at the staff table and observed the usual compliment of teachers, however, he noticed that Professor Snape was conspicuously absent, as he was probably still grading test papers. Professor Dumbledore was there, in his usual spot, at the head of the table.

"Hermione, if you still want me to, I'll go talk to the headmaster about going with us to see Professor Snape," said Harry softly.

"Yes, I would still like to talk to him. He gave me back my life and my future with you, Harry. I need to tell him how grateful I am," said Hermione.

"I do too, Hermione. If it hadn't been for him, I would have lost you" said Harry.

When they had finished breakfast, they went to talk to Professor Dumbledore, who was still at the staff table conversing with Professor McGonagall. As they approached the table, many of the teachers greeted Hermione. They let her know how glad they were to see her back and that she was doing better. She blushed slightly from all of the attention. Harry walked over and addressed Professor Dumbledore.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor, but could we have a word with you sir?" asked Harry.

"Of course, Harry," answered Dumbledore.

He looked back at the staff table saying, "If you will excuse me."

He quietly rose from the table and joined the couple.

"How do you feel Miss Granger? You look like you are back to your old self again," enquired the headmaster.

"I feel fine, Professor," she said with a smile.

"Good, good. Now, what can I do for you two?" asked the headmaster.

"Sir, we would like to go see Professor Snape. We want to thank him for working so hard on the potion and for saving Hermione's life, but we would like for you to go with us. If we go alone, we don't think he would talk to us. He probably wouldn't even let us in the office," said Harry.

"I understand your concern. Professor Snape stayed up almost three days straight working on the potion for Miss Grange, which caused him to get even further behind in grading his test papers. It is possible he could be a little put out about that, but, I think this is a good idea that you want to tell Severus how you feel, and in his own way, he will appreciate it. If you like, we can go now," said the headmaster.

"Okay. We had originally thought about going after lunch, but now is fine. Is that okay with you?" Harry asked looking over at Hermione.

She nodded.

As they made their way to the dungeons, Harry noticed the odors from the other day were gone and it was back to being cool and clammy like it normally was. On arriving at Professor Snape's office, the headmaster knocked firmly on the door. There was a momentary pause then the door slowly opened. There stood Professor Snape, more appropriately dressed, looking like his old self. He also paid more attention to who was at the door this time.

"Ah, Headmaster, come in," said Professor Snape.

He hadn't noticed Harry and Hermione standing behind Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm still very busy grading my N.E.W.T.'s. Taking almost three days to brew Miss Granger's potion has put me severely behind schedule, not that it wasn't a worthwhile endeavor, but I still have quite a bit of work to do. I trust the potion is working satisfactorily?" enquired Professor Snape.

"Severus, I believe I will let Mr. Potter and Miss Granger answer that question," said the headmaster.

At that moment, Harry and Hermione stepped out from behind the headmaster. They had expected the potions master to be upset, but he just stood there with a confused, awkward look on his face.

"Severus, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have a few things they want to say to you, but they had the notion that you wouldn't see them unless I accompanied them here," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Well, uh, I, no," stammered Professor Snape slightly flustered.

Harry spoke first.

"Professor Snape, I want to thank you for what you did for Hermione. I don't know if you can understand this, but I love Hermione. She is my reason for living and I almost lost that reason. If it hadn't been for you, she would have died. I want you to know I will always be eternally grateful for what you did,"

Harry could see the uncomfortable look on Professor Snape's face, but he slowly approached the potions master and extended his right hand. For a moment Professor Snape looked like he wasn't sure what to do. However, he finally extended his own hand and shook Harry's.

"Very well Mr. Potter," said the potions master.

If Professor Snape was awkward and uncomfortable with Harry, it was magnified a thousand times when Hermione approached him.

She looked him straight in his dark eyes and said softly,

"Professor Snape, I too would like to thank you for what you did for me. There are no words I can use to express my gratitude for what you have done. You have given me back my life and my future with Harry. I will be eternally indebted to you."

A single tear slid down Hermione's cheek, and before Professor Snape could react, Hermione had approached him and given him a quick hug.

"Miss Granger, is this really necessary? I'm very busy, as I need to finish grading my N.E.W.T.'s. If you two see fit to bother me again, I will take fifty points each from Gryffindor," said Professor Snape, sounding more like his old self.

"What for?" asked Harry, his anger rising.

"For both of you being insufferable know-it-alls. You both got top marks on your Potions N.E.W.T.'s," said the potions master.

Professor Snape stalked off to his desk, stuck his face in a test, and completely ignored them.

Professor Dumbledore motioned to them that they should leave. They quietly exited Professor Snape's office, headed out of he dungeons, and worked their way back towards the Gryffindor common room. Once they were in the corridor Hermione let out a squeal.

"Harry, this is wonderful!" she cried. She threw her arms around Harry and hugged him so tightly, he had to remind her to loosen her grip or she would suffocate him.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you. You needed high marks on Potions to help you get into the Auror program. I know that's what you wanted to do after school," said Hermione just beaming at him.

What she said made him realize school was almost over and real life would soon begin. He really needed to talk to Hermione about their future.


	14. Future Plans and THE RING!

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 14 Future Plans and, THE RING!

A/N: I own none of these characters, they belong to JKR. As always, I appreciate all who read, and all who review. Hope you like the two chapters at a time.

When they returned to the Gryffindor common room, they found Madam Pomfrey waiting there, and she was not happy.

"Miss Granger, you are twenty minutes late for your potion," snapped Hogwart's Chief Healer.

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey, I completely forgot," said Hermione sheepishly.

"Hermione, uhm, you take your potion while I go up to my room for a minute, I'll be right back," said Harry.

Hermione nodded, then made her way towards the couch by the fireplace.

He ran up the steps to his room, went over to his school trunk, and dug out a little black box. He sat down on his bed, opened up the box, and stared at the dazzling diamond ring within. The diamond was so brilliant it almost seemed to glow. As he gazed at the ring he thought to himself. _Was it time? Should he give it to her now? She had been through so much in the last few days, was she ready for this? Could she handle it? Would it be too much too fast? _Harry felt deep in his heart that she could handle it. He knew Hermione could be a bit emotional at times, but, he also knew she was exceptionally tough, as he'd seen many examples of that over the years, but not like he had this year. He closed the box and put it in his pocket.

Harry looked at his watch and was quite surprised at the time, for it had taken him a half an hour to decide to take the ring with him. He raced down the steps back to the common room. He saw that Madam Pomfrey was gone, and Hermione was curled up on the couch. Harry went over to join her, but as he approached he could hear her sobbing.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Is the potion okay?" asked Harry with great concern.

"Harry, the potion is fine. It's not that," she said through her tears.

Harry was now sitting on the couch with Hermione held tightly in his arms. She was still sobbing.

"Then what's wrong, Hermione? Please tell me, it pains me when you're like this," said Harry.

Unconsciously he began to stroke her hair.

"Harry, I haven't said anything because I didn't want to worry you, but ever since I lost my parents I have periods of feeling completely alone in the world. I've never experienced such a powerful, overwhelming feeling of loneliness in my life. My parents were always there for me and now they are gone. I'll never see them again, or talk to them, or hug and kiss them. I never even got the chance to tell them good bye. Because of these feelings, I'm having a very hard time dealing with their loss. Harry, I can't bear to be alone anymore. What am I going to do when school is over? I don't even have a home to go back to," said Hermione through her tears.

Harry's heart was breaking seeing his love this way. She had buried her face in his chest sobbing uncontrollably. He held her tightly hoping this would comfort her. If he had any doubts about the ring earlier, they had now vanished. He had never been so sure of anything in his life as he was right now. He just hoped she was ready to accept his proposal.

Slowly, after several moments, her sobs subsided. He gently loosened his hold on her and lowered his gaze so he could look into her eyes. Softly, he brushed away some stray tears with his hand, then he lovingly caressed her cheek.

"Hermione, as long as I live you will never be alone. I love you with all my heart and soul, and I know you feel the same about me," said Harry.

She nodded and gazed into his beautiful green eyes as Harry continued.

"On the day you were attacked, I had been waiting for you to return so I could tell you some wonderful news, important news that would greatly help us with our future. Professor Dumbledore told me that they were just about finished with the cleaning and renovations they had been doing to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and that it should be finished just before my birthday. We will soon have a beautiful home in which we can live and raise a family together. The headmaster told me the whole house has been refurbished, and they were even able to remove Mrs. Black's portrait from the house. Also, Hermione, with what my parents left me, combined with the Black family fortune, we will never have to want for anything."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at what Harry had said, remembering some of their experiences at Grimmauld Place during their fifth year. It must have taken some very powerful magic to overpower Mrs. Black's permanent sticking charm. She remained gazing into Harry's eyes as he spoke again.

"On my eighteenth birthday I plan to take up residence at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and I would like to ask you now, if you would like to share it with me? I would like to ask if you would spend the rest of your life with me?" asked Harry softly.

Hermione could tell Harry was very nervous for some reason. She had never seen him like this, and she couldn't quite understand what he was trying to say.

"Harry, what's wrong? What are you trying to say?" asked Hermione

Harry gently separated himself from her, got up off the couch, and stood directly in front of her. She was a bit confused at his actions, but not as much as she was at his next move as Harry knelt down right in front of her. He gently took her hands in his, looked right in her beautiful brown eyes, and nervously said,

"Hermione Jane Granger, what I'm trying to say is, would you honor me by becoming my wife?"

Hermione was in shock. Surely she hadn't heard him right.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"I said, would you honor me by becoming my wife?" repeated Harry.

This time he had remembered the box in his pocket. He produced the box, opened it, and held it out to Hermione. For the first time she was speechless. She had never seen a more beautiful ring in her life. Tears started pouring down her cheeks and for a moment Harry thought she was upset. But suddenly, the brightest smile he'd ever seen appeared on her face and she finally found her voice.

"Yes, Harry, yes! I will marry you!" she cried.

Without warning, she launched herself off the couch to embrace Harry which caused him to fall over flat on his back. However, this didn't seem to deter Hermione. She had followed him down as he had fallen, and now had him pinned to the floor, kissing him like he'd never been kissed before. His body was tingling all over as feelings that had long been dormant were now awakening. He was experiencing the most comforting feeling of warmth invading his body and enveloping his very soul. The feeling of every square inch of Hermione's body pressing down on him almost made him lose his hold on reality. He tried to talk, but this was quite difficult with Hermione locked to his mouth. He thought about trying to gently pull her loose, but wasn't sure where to grab hold of without becoming very embarrassed. But, everything came to a screeching halt as they heard a very familiar voice.

"Oy! You two, get a bloody room, will you!"


	15. Friends Again

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 15 Friends Again

A/N: Usual disclaimer. I own none of these characters. JKR does. To everyone I humbly apologize for taking so long to update. You won't have to put up with that happening again. To all who read, thank you. To all who reviewed, thank you also. Hope you enjoy. Oh, a big thank you to Kai for giving me that little nudge to get going and update.

Standing there, with a box full of Quidditch books and a huge grin on his face, was their best friend Ron. Hermione broke the lip lock on Harry and turned absolutely crimson with embarrassment. She quickly jumped up and retreated back to the couch by the fire while Harry was still flat on his back gasping for air. Finally, after a few moments, he was able to slowly stand up.

"Hey mate, what are you doing?" asked Harry with a big grin on his own face.

"Well, since Professor Dumbledore gave us the option of going home after exams, since you took care of, uhm, You Know Who, I came back to pick up some things I forgot to take with me. Uh, what's up with you?" asked Ron as he motioned with his head towards Hermione.

"Hmmm, nothing really, she was just very happy," said Harry with a slight smirk.

"That was bloody obvious mate. What in Merlin's name did you do to get a reaction like that from _her_?" asked Ron, still grinning.

Before Harry could answer, Hermione spoke, "I don't think we should say anything yet."

Harry walked over to her slightly puzzled. She still appeared a bit flustered from their earlier actions but looked very worried.

"Harry, I don't want to make Ron mad, I know he didn't take our change in relationship very well," said Hermione almost in a whisper.

"Mad about what?" asked Ron curiously.

He'd followed Harry over to the couch.

Ron noticed that Hermione seemed quite nervous, which caused him to become very concerned for her.

"What's wrong 'Mione? What would I get mad about?" he asked softly.

She looked Ron in the eyes, but was too apprehensive to say anything for fear of angering him. She really didn't want to start a big row between them, not now. Seeing Hermione couldn't bring herself to speak, Harry explained what was wrong.

"Ron, she thinks you're still upset about us being in love with each other," said Harry getting right to the point.

"Oh, that," said Ron.

He put down the box of books, walked over to Hermione, and knelt down in front of her. He looked her square in the eyes and said,

"Hermione, while you were in the hospital I had a talk with Harry about you two and my feelings. Since you were unconscious, obviously you didn't hear what I had to say. So, I'll tell you now what I told Harry. I apologize for being a big stupid git. Yes, I admit I was jealous and very hurt at first, however, after seeing how you two really feel about each other, I realized I couldn't be jealous of the feelings you share. I do love you Hermione, and I always will, but as my best friend. What you two have is much more special. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, if you will have me, I would still like to be your friend."

She looked at Ron in awe. In all the years the three of them had been together, she had never heard him express his feelings this way. She slowly leaned over, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. Ron's ears turned bright red.

"Thank you, Ron, you will always be our friend. Okay, Harry, I guess you can go ahead and tell him. He can have the honor of being the first to be told the wonderful news," she said smiling brightly.

"What news?" asked Ron as he stood up and walked over to Harry.

"Well Ron, I asked Hermione if she would marry me, and she said yes," replied Harry.

Ron's face went completely blank. He looked at Harry, then at Hermione, then back to Harry. Then the largest grin they had ever seen came on his face.

"Nice one, mate! Congratulations!" exclaimed Ron.

He shook Harry's hand and clapped him on the back. Then he went back over to Hermione and knelt in front of her again. For the first time, Ron gave _her _a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

After Ron finished his congratulations, he stood up and went over to stand by the table where they usually played Wizard's chess. Hermione stood up and rejoined Harry, slipping her hand into his. They just stood there smiling at each other, until Ron spoke up.

"Oh, there is just one thing Potter. There's only one way I'm letting you two get married," said Ron very firmly.

He was now facing them, looking very serious, with his arms folded across his chest. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with great concern. They hoped, for whatever reason, that Ron hadn't had a change of heart.

"What's that?" asked Harry hesitantly.

Ron couldn't hold his serious gaze any longer and broke into a wide grin.

"I have to be your best man," said Ron.

They both breathed a sigh of relief as Harry walked up to his best mate and clapped him on the back.

"We wouldn't have it any other way mate," said Harry grinning broadly.

"You know what, Harry? I just thought of something," said Ron slightly troubled.

"What is it Ron?" enquired Harry.

"Mum is going to be unbearable when she finds out about this," said Ron with a worried look.

Harry and Hermione broke into a fit of laughter. They knew he was right.

Harry suddenly stopped laughing as he realized, with everything that was going on, he hadn't actually put the ring on Hermione's finger. As a matter of fact, when she had knocked him over backwards, the ring box had come out of his hand and landed on the floor somewhere. He hurried over to the couch and looked for the ring. After a moment, he saw the black box setting by the leg of a chair near the fireplace. He scooped up the little box and looked inside to make sure the ring was still there. It was.

"Miss Granger would you like to make this official?" asked Harry holding up the ring.

After Ron surprised them, she hadn't even realized that Harry had failed to put the ring on her finger. She walked over to Harry smiling brightly.

"Yes, Harry. I would like that more than anything in the world," she said gazing deeply into his green eyes.

He gently held up her left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"I love you Hermione Granger," said Harry.

"I love you too, Mr. Potter," she said playfully.

They leaned in and kissed gently, not lingering too long. They didn't want to embarrass Ron anymore than they already had by their earlier behavior.

Before Ron left, he said, "I promise I won't tell mum, I'll let you two take care of that. Oh, by the way, mum wanted you both at the Burrow after school is over. She said it would give you somewhere to stay, Harry, until they are finished renovating Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She also said it would give Hermione a place to stay until she could sort things out. Well, I'll see you two soon and congratulations again."

With that said, Ron exited the common room.

4


	16. Hermione's Secret Feelings

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 16 Hermione's Secret Feelings

A/N: Usual disclaimer, enough said. Thank you to all who read and to all who review. Enjoy.

Harry looked down at Hermione and saw that tears were flowing down her face.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" asked Harry concerned about his love.

"Oh, no Harry, you haven't done anything wrong. I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm so glad that Ron has overcome his jealousy and is still our friend. I love Ron too, as a friend, and didn't want to lose him. We've been through too much together to lose seven years of friendship," said Hermione through her tears.

Harry pulled her close into a gentle embrace and began stroking her hair in an effort to comfort her. She put her arms around him, embracing him too. They stood there until she calmed herself and her tears slowed.

"Are you okay now?" asked Harry softly.

"Yes, I'm fine. As a matter of fact, I've never been better, and it's all because of you Harry Potter. I've never experienced happiness and love on such a level in my entire life. You have helped me more than you will ever know. All my life people have been making fun of me and have been cruel to me. They did this because of my looks, my love for reading, and because I was smarter than most. I've never told anyone this because I was too ashamed," said Hermione sadly.

"Hermione, you have nothing to be ashamed of. The ones that treated you like that should be ashamed. Ashamed they didn't take time to get to know such a beautiful, caring, smart, courageous, and selfless person," said Harry lovingly.

She smiled at him and continued.

"Before I got my letter from Hogwarts, I was convinced that I was destined to go through life completely alone, never knowing friendship or love. No one wants to be friends with a frumpy looking, bucktooth, know-it-all. But, when I met you on the Hogwarts Express in first year, I thought maybe I had a chance. You were nice to me, you didn't make fun of me, and you actually talked to me. You grudgingly put up with me nagging you about your studies. You even saved my life from a Mountain troll. We actually became friends. You were the first actual friend I ever had in my life, and I felt that, if Harry Potter could be my best friend, maybe there was hope for me in the future. Maybe there was a little sliver of hope, I could find someone that could actually love me and I wouldn't be alone the rest of my life. But, the more time I spent with you, the stronger and deeper my feelings became for you. They were well over the line of feelings shared by just friends and I felt this wasn't right. I just knew you didn't feel the same about me. I was just suppose to be your best friend, that was all, and I was afraid that if you found out I had fallen in love with you, you wouldn't want to be near me anymore. I've been tearing myself apart over the years because I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I was terrified. I couldn't bear to lose you. I couldn't stand not being able to see you or be near you. But, when you finally told me how you felt, that you loved me, you erased years of torment from my soul. I love you, Harry. I will love you through all eternity."

Harry was absolutely speechless. He never knew that Hermione was going through so much pain and anguish, or that he was the cause of some of her torment. He had been such a bloody thick git. He felt ashamed of himself that he could have hurt her like this, he never meant to. A lone tear had started down his cheek, but Hermione looked up at him in time to see the tear and reached up to his face and brushed it away.

"Hermione, you have suffered enough during your life and I'm sorry I added to your pain by being blind to how you really felt about me. That's all in the past now. You will never have to think of it anymore. You will never have to worry about anyone ever hurting you or making fun of you again, and you can rest assured that you will never have to worry about being loved. I swear this to you," said Harry with great feeling.

"I know, Harry," she said sweetly, smiling at him.

They went back to the couch and sat there in each other's arms.

"Hermione, we have a lot to take care of over the next few months. Do you think you are up to it?" asked Harry.

"Harry, my love, as long as we are together, there's nothing we can't do," said Hermione firmly.

He smiled at her, leaned over, and kissed her gently. They would start planning their future tomorrow. Right now, it was getting late, and they needed their rest. They remained on the couch, in the warmth of each other's arms, until sleep took them.

3


	17. The Memorial

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 17 The Memorial

_A/N: The usual disclaimers apply. Again I apologize it took a bit longer to update than I wanted it to. Alas, we are down to the last three chapters, and I have decided to post them one at a time. To all who have read this story so far, I am so grateful. To all who have taken the time to review, and they have been such wonderful reviews, I thank you so much. It is you who have given me the incentive to continue. _

Their final year at Hogwarts was quickly coming to an end, as there were only two days left in the school year, and once it was over, real life would begin. Harry and Hermione were enjoying a leisurely breakfast in the Great Hall. They had spent the last few days making plans and discussing their future together. She was just finishing her last forkful of eggs when a thought came rushing into her mind. With so much going on with preparations to leave school, and plans for their future and such, she had forgotten all about it. She suddenly felt horribly ashamed of herself.

"Harry," she said softly.

"Yes, love, what is it?" he asked, seeing a troubled look on her face.

"Remember when I was in the hospital, and Professor Dumbledore was talking to me about my parents? He tried to explain to me how instrumental you were in getting something done about an important aspect of my parent's arrangements, or something similar to that. I remember it was very confusing, whatever he was trying to say. But, he did say when I was better, that you would explain to me what it was that you did. Well, I definitely think I'm fully recovered now." said Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione, I remember, and you are definitely recovered, too. However, instead of telling you, I think it would be more appropriate for me to show you. Do you think you're up to a little trip?" enquired Harry.

Hermione, looking puzzled, answered, "Sure, I feel fine Harry. Uh, we're not going to be flying, are we?"

Harry saw the fear in her eyes.

"No, Hermione, we are not going by broomstick, a Port Key is quicker," said Harry.

After quickly finishing up the remainder of breakfast, Harry and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room. Luckily the room was completely empty. Harry looked around for a moment, finally seeing an empty butter beer bottle half hidden under a couch. He retrieved the bottle and set it down on a nearby table.

Harry produced his wand and pointed it at the bottle.

"Portus!"

The bottle glowed blue and vibrated for a moment, then returned to a normal appearance.

Looking at his love, he asked, "Are you ready?"

Hermione looked nervous, but she nodded.

"Okay, on three. One, two, three," said Harry.

They both touched the bottle and instantly experienced the familiar sensations of traveling by Port Key, but their journey lasted only mere seconds.

When they arrived at their destination, Harry had to wait a moment for the customary queasy feeling to pass, as traveling by Port Key always made him feel this way. Once the feeling was gone, he moved closer to Hermione and took her hand. They both stood there for a moment, gazing at the plain but nice looking house with beautifully landscaped grounds that stood before them.

"Harry, where are we?" Hermione asked almost in a whisper.

"We are in the village of Godric's Hollow. The house you see here is the very house in which my parents fought Voldemort and died. It's the same house where he tried to kill me but failed," said Harry reverently.

"Harry, I thought the house was destroyed," she said softly.

"It was, but the Order rebuilt it and uses it on occasion. They are also the ones that keep the grounds looking so nice. It is such a beautiful sunny morning, I'm sure the grounds will look wonderful," he said.

"I don't understand, Harry. Why have we come to a place that holds so many horrible memories for you, when you are suppose to be showing me something about my parents?" she asked looking puzzled.

Harry didn't say a word, he just started leading her around the side of the house to the huge landscaped grounds in the rear. She couldn't believe her eyes that behind the house was an immense expanse of land the likes of which she had never seen. There were so many flowers, huge shrubs, and trees of every kind, beautifully arranged and obviously well taken care of.

"Oh, Harry. This is beautiful, but what has it got to do with my parents?" enquired Hermione.

They continued to walk out into the huge landscaped field. As they headed towards a gigantic stand of flowering shrubs, Harry finally spoke.

"The house you saw back there is the place where my parents died. Out here, in this beautiful stretch of land, up until a few weeks ago, is the site of their final resting place," said Harry softly.

At his last words, they came past the flowering shrubs and approached two gleaming white marble headstones which were near a huge collection of wild roses. As they walked up to the headstones, she could see it was in fact Harry's parent's final resting place. Tears started to flow down her face.

"Harry, it's so beautiful here, so peaceful," she said through her tears.

"I know, love. That's why I had Professor Dumbledore see to some special arrangements for me," said Harry.

Hermione was still confused, as she wasn't sure what he meant. While still holding her hand, Harry led her towards the wild roses.

"Hermione, please forgive me, I don't mean to bring up terrible memories, but I need to explain a few things. Because what happened to your parents occurred in our world and not theirs, a delicate situation developed. If we tried to explain to the Muggle authorities what had happened, we would risk exposing our world, which couldn't be done. This meant your parents couldn't be returned to their world, which brought up the question of where they would be buried. They needed a final resting place. They deserved a final resting place, and I just thought this would be the most appropriate place for them," said Harry.

They had just cleared the wild roses and the reason for their journey was right there in front of them, the Granger memorial. Hermione was absolutely overwhelmed. Before her was a huge black marble slab on which were her parent's names in gold and on top of the slab were two intertwined gold rings.

Hermione was so overcome with emotion she couldn't talk. All she could do was embrace Harry and sob into his shoulder. He stood there holding her tightly knowing it was going to take a great deal of time for her to accept her parent's death, and he would do anything to help her get through it. After a few moments, Hermione looked up at Harry and gave him a gentle tear laden kiss.

"Thank you for honoring my parents this way, not only for giving them such a beautiful, peaceful place to spend eternity, but, also for putting them in a place that is so special to you," said Hermione

"I don't know why, Hermione, but I just felt that this is where they needed to be. It also makes it easier for you to visit them when you want to," said Harry softly.

She looked at Harry and smiled at him through her tears. They released the hold they had on each other allowing her to walk over to the stand of wild roses. She picked two of the nicest ones then walked over to her parent's memorial. Kneeling down, she placed a rose on each of her parents' graves. She then returned to Harry's side and put her arm around his waist as he did the same to her. They stood there for several minutes until Hermione finally broke the silence.

"I think we can head back now."

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

"I am now, Harry. Thank you," said Hermione.

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"For loving me so much," she said sweetly.

He smiled at her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Tomorrow is the last day of school, real life will begin soon," said Harry.

"Yes, and together, I don't think there's anything we can't do," she said resolutely.

Hand in hand, they headed back to the Port Key.


	18. Flashback

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 18 Flashback

A/N: Normal disclaimers apply as usual. As usual I would like to thank all of those who have read and all of those who have reviewed, you are what keeps me going. This chapter is a bit different than the others I have done as it is obviously a flashback, hence the title. It's Hermione reflecting back over everything that had occurred, from the time they had finished school until the present time. It's a bit of a whirlwind recollection, but then Hermione always had a quick mind. I hope you enjoy.

Hermione thought back to how busy the last few months had been, as she sat on the balcony of the beach house overlooking Acapulco Bay. She was just finishing her second bottle of butter beer when she noticed the beginning of a beautiful sunset. So much had happened between then and now, she really couldn't believe all the amazing things that had taken place in such a short amount of time.

_They had officially finished school and finally graduated. For the most part everyone did well on their N.E.W.T.'s and final exams, and Ron had been so right about his mum, when she found out about the engagement, she had burst into tears and hugged them both so tightly she was in danger of suffocating them. She also repeated her offer about them staying at the Burrow until that time Grimmauld Place was ready for human habitation, which turned out to be about three weeks before Harry's 18th birthday. Dumbledore had notified him by owl post that all was ready for him to move in when he was ready. _

_Harry decided that two weeks before his birthday would be the perfect time for him and Hermione to move in, as it would give them time to get all of their belongings and such brought over and arranged. One evening, Harry and Hermione, along with Ron, got together and decided to celebrate both Harry's birthday and them moving into their new home by having a combination birthday/ house warming party. That was going to be an event in itself. They had sent out invitations to anyone and everyone they could think of: former teachers, schoolmates, Order members, Aurors, several Ministry of Magic officers, and many assorted friends._

_Hermione had moved in with Harry when he took up residence at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They had discussed it very seriously and felt it was the most convenient thing to do since they were going to be getting married soon anyway, and it didn't make sense for her to stay at the Burrow when Harry had this huge house that would soon be hers too. She really enjoyed spending time with Harry, especially the time they spent being close and doing some serious snogging, however, they knew not to go too far, they both wanted to wait until they were properly married. They wanted their first time to be very special, and what couldn't be more special than one's wedding night. She really did enjoy spending her time with Harry, but she still felt awkward living in the same house with him before they were married. Even though both of them were of age, she was concerned about what their friends thought, but more importantly, she was concerned with what their friends' parents thought._

_Harry, being the gentleman that he was, respected Hermione's feelings and he assured her there wasn't anything to worry about, that he would never ask her to do anything against their agreement to wait until they were married. He told her that he was fine with waiting until they were properly married and there were plenty of separate rooms she could stay in. She thought that was very sweet of Harry and it took a great deal of worry off of her_

_On July 31st, Harry's 18th birthday, everyone that had been invited made their way to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. When a guest entered the house they could not believe their eyes, for many of those invited were very familiar with this house prior to its complete refurbishing, and even Harry and his friends had learned about the house in their fifth year. There was absolutely no resemblance at all to the house they had come to know a number of years before._

_Now the house was so bright and clean, with no musty, moldy odors, the walls were beautifully painted or papered, and any traces of the dark inhabitants who had lived there before had been completely erased. As part of the refurbishing, and as an early wedding present, the headmaster had one of the larger rooms turned into an exact copy of the Gryffindor common room, which included their favorite couch by the fireplace._

_The party was a very enjoyable affair, as there were many rooms set up with tables full of several varieties of food, and there were also bottles of butter beer on ice in large tubs, and chilled containers of pumpkin juice as well. Harry greatly enjoyed getting together with old friends and acquaintances. He had even requested that everyone not bring gifts, considering he was one of the richest wizards in his world, there was no need for them to get him anything. A night of camaraderie was present enough. He took people around the house, showing them the wonderful renovations that had been done to it and they just couldn't believe how beautiful the house was now. Dumbledore and his associates had worked miracles fixing the house up, and Harry couldn't express himself enough to the headmaster just how grateful he was._

_Even though the party was well behaved and orderly, Harry and Hermione weren't alone until 1:00 a.m. when the last guest left. She knew he'd told everyone not to get him anything, but he was her future husband after all. She couldn't let his birthday pass without getting him something. She had stopped by a shop in Diagon Alley one day and had a wizard jeweler make her a ring for Harry. It was white gold, a slightly wider than normal band, and engraved with ancient rune symbols that translated into a declaration of eternal love. It had been expensive, but she used some of the money from her inheritance. After all, Harry was worth it._

_As they both prepared for bed in their respective rooms, Hermione was a little nervous about the ring. She hoped Harry wasn't upset she got him something after telling everybody else not to. During the party she had sneaked into his room and left the ring, in its box, on his pillow along with a birthday note explaining the gift. As she sat on the edge of her bed she heard the familiar knock and bid him to enter._

_She stood and approached the door as he entered. It wasn't until she was almost face to face with him, in the dim light, that she saw the tears on his face. She started to speak, but he gently placed his fingers against her lips. She just stood there looking into his emerald green eyes. She reached up and brushed away his tears. He finally calmed himself and told her that his tears were those of happiness and that the ring was beautiful. He asked her if she would do the honors and handed her the ring. She gently picked up his left hand and slid the ring onto his finger._

_Once this was done, he took her into his arms in a gentle embrace and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and they lingered but a few moments and then separated. They gazed into each other's eyes and declared their love to one another, then he let go of her, bid her good night, and turned to leave as he had done every night since they had moved in. He respected her feelings, and in doing so lived up to the promise he'd made about waiting until they were properly married before going to the next level in their relationship. As she watched him move towards the door, an overwhelming feeling of loneliness came over her, causing her to think how nice it would be if he would stay. She was surprised when he stopped in his tracks and turned with a surprised look on his face. Then she realized she hadn't thought those words, she had actually uttered them._

_He returned to her and again took her in his arms. He looked at her lovingly and reminded her of the promise they had made to wait until they were married. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and explained her request for him to stay was not an invitation to be physically intimate. She just wanted him to be with her so she wouldn't be alone any more. He softly kissed her on the cheek and told her he would be glad to keep her company. They gently released their hold on each other and climbed into bed. He lay on his side facing away from her and she cuddled up behind him with her arm draped over his chest. T he comforting warmth of her being so near was quite overwhelming, that all he could do was think how nice this was and that there wasn't anything wrong with it at all, really. Almost instantly they fell asleep. _

_Not long after his birthday, Harry started experiencing these strong feelings, feelings he thought he had put away last year. But, unfortunately they seemed to have resurfaced and they would need to be dealt with. _

_Harry knew, since he had turned seventeen last year, he'd never have to return to Number 4 Privet Drive ever again. Once he came of age, it made no difference whether he returned there or not, because when Harry became an adult the magical protection of his mother's sacrifice was complete, which actually wasn't a problem since he had already destroyed Voldemort. Also, he had his own house, so it wasn't like he was in need of a place to live. However, he was experiencing this overwhelming urge to return to his aunt and uncle's house, to pay them one more visit, and finally let them know how he truly felt about the way he was mistreated while he lived there. Also, while there, he could make sure he hadn't left anything important behind from the last time he was there._

_On the day he prepared to go, Hermione approached him and asked if it was okay if she went with him. He noticed a quite unusual look in her eyes, but he said he didn't mind her coming along. They apparated right to the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive and rang the doorbell. His uncle answered the door, and upon seeing who was standing there in front of him, the color instantly began rising in his face. An instant later Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley had come out of the kitchen to see who was at the door. When they saw Harry and Hermione standing there they both went pale. His aunt attempted to put her arms around Dudley to protect him, but it was quite an impossible task._

_His uncle asked him why the hell he was there, that he thought they were finally free of him last year when he had come of age. Harry couldn't tell him the true reason he was there, so he used the second reason there for his excuse. He needed to make sure he had gotten all of his things. Uncle Vernon told him to hurry up, do what he had to do, so he and Hermione could get the bloody hell out of his house. Unfortunately, Uncle Vernon had used a very vulgar, derogatory muggle term to refer to Hermione, which caused Harry to completely lose his temper._

_In an instant, he had his uncle pinned to the wall with one hand, and in the other was his wand, pointed dangerously close to his uncle's face. Fighting to keep control, he told his uncle in his most icy voice that this young woman was the brightest witch to come along in over a century, and happened to be his fiancé. He also told his uncle that he had killed many a witch and wizard to protect this young woman, and if he didn't apologize he would curse him beyond recognition. Uncle Vernon mumbled something that sounded like an apology, but his uncle was so frightened he had lost the ability to talk coherently._

_At this point, Harry took the opportunity to unleash all his years of pent up frustrations out on the Dursleys and told them exactly what he thought of them. After the severe telling of, all the Dursley's were huddled up against the wall, shaking in terror. They knew he was of age and was free to do magic as he saw fit._

_Hermione approached Harry to make sure he was okay. He said he was. At this point, she gently cupped his face with her hands, gazed deeply into his eyes, and planted an immensely deep, passionate kiss on him just to aggravate the Dursley's, especially Aunt Petunia. Then she announced to everyone, in a firm voice, that it was her turn for payback. Harry couldn't believe the anger, the rage, and the contempt that was coming from one female. He could actually feel the rage radiating off of Hermione. He never knew she felt this strongly about how the Dursleys had treated him, but it shouldn't have been a surprise to him, considering how deeply she cared for him. He was also surprised to hear that she knew quite a few colorful words, and knew perfectly well how to use them. He wondered what book she had got them out of. When she was finished she walked back over to Harry with a wicked smirk on her face, which he couldn't help but return, and not to be outdone he placed his hand gently on the back of her neck and kissed her quite passionately, just for good measure of course. She told him they should probably go on and get his stuff._

_Arm in arm they went up to Harry's old room, and in short order retrieved what he needed and left Number 4 Privet Drive for the last time. His final memory was the Dursleys, huddled up against the wall, quaking in absolute terror. He bloody well loved it._

_Everything now turned to preparing for the wedding. Hermione was overwhelmed by how much help they received from all of their friends. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley helped her search for a dress, while Fred and George assisted Harry in acquiring the finest dress robes for the ceremony. Tonks and Luna worked on picking out the bride's maids dresses._

_Hermione walked up to Mrs. Weasley one day and told her she would volunteer to go to Diagon Alley and help her pick out a dress. She looked at her curiously and asked why she needed a dress. That's when Hermione told Mrs. Weasley that her Matron of Honor had to have a new dress too. Mrs. Weasley couldn't believe it. She began crying and gave Hermione one of her famous hugs. She was so honored to be in the wedding._

_Everything was progressing wonderfully, until one day they realized they didn't have a place to actually have the wedding. They had been concentrating so much on other things that a place to have the wedding had completely slipped their mind. They were expecting a huge turnout of guests. There were going to be all of their friends from school, teachers, Aurors, Ministry officials, and assorted Order members. Where would they find such a large enough place to handle so many guests?_

_Professor Dumbledore stopped by one evening for a visit as he had heard of their dilemma in needing a place to hold their wedding. He looked at both of them, his blue eyes sparkling brightly, and told them they've always had a place to have their wedding, that it had always been at their disposal. He told them it was only fitting that they have their wedding in the Great Hall at Hogwarts Castle. They thought for a moment and realized the headmaster was right. It was the most appropriate place. It only made sense to hold it at the place they had spent so much time together falling in love._

_Finally, after all the planning and arrangements, their wedding day arrived, the last day of September. Hermione had never been happier in her life. The Great Hall looked spectacular as the entire hall had been decorated with red roses. She thought that there must have easily been thousands of them. Later, she found out all of the flowers had been courtesy of Professor Sprout._

_Her Bride's Maids, Ginny, Luna, and Tonks, all looked stunning in their sky blue dresses, and Mrs. Weasley, as Matron of Honor, was absolutely beautiful in her blue gown. Not to be out done, Harry and his groomsmen, Neville, Fred, and George, looked quite dashing in their royal blue dress robes. Even Ron, the best man, looked quite handsome in his new outfit._

_The ceremony was very moving and was performed by Professor Dumbledore himself. They had both agreed the honor of walking Hermione down the aisle would go to Hagrid. Harry and Hermione had asked him the day before and he was so moved, it took them nearly an hour to stop him from crying. They even bought him a new suit for the occasion._

_After the ceremony, and all the pictures, came what turned out to be an amazing reception. There were tables and tables of delicious foods, butter beer, pumpkin juice, and all kinds of wonderful desserts. There was also the beautiful wedding cake, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Hermione were simply amazed at how many people had turned out for their wedding._

_One of the main highlights of the evening was the throwing of the bridal bouquet. All of the single witches queued up behind Hermione. As she stood facing away from them, she gave the bouquet quite a high toss. When it finally came down, the lucky one to catch it was Luna Lovegood. For whatever reason, after she caught the bouquet, Luna walked over to Ron and took his hand in hers. He turned bright red, but continued to hold her hand. Who would have thought?_

_People really started to enjoy themselves when the band started to play. They had really been looking forward to dancing. Even though Harry was still quite self conscious about it, Hermione had convinced him to dance with her. She knew he really loved her if he had agreed to do that. He really wasn't too bad, but he did prefer the slower dances. Hermione, come to think of it, liked the slower dances too, for obvious reasons._

Yes, Hermione thought, everything had turned out wonderfully, these last few months.

7


	19. Honeymoon

"Love Almost Lost"

Chapter 19 Honeymoon

A/N: As usual, all disclaimers apply. I own nothing, JKR does. First things first, I would like to express my heart felt gratitude to everyone who read the story and to everyone who reviewed the story. All the wonderful sentiments that were expressed in the reviews were greatly appreciated and they were what gave me the incentive to keep going. Alas, we have arrived at the point that was inevitable, the last chapter. I have really enjoyed doing this, as I have two new stories in their second drafts and one I'm working on now that isn't completed yet. There will be more stories to come but it will take some time. As far as this last chapter to this story is concerned I hope you like it, I just hope it isn't too anti-climactic.

Hermione was suddenly brought back to the present by the sound of someone coughing very loudly. She looked up and saw Harry standing there with two ice cold butter beers in his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I was just day dreaming about all the things that have happened in the last few months," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"By the look of that sunset I'd say there isn't much day left. By the way, here is your butter beer, madam," said Harry.

"Oh, thank you, boy. Merlin, I just love having my own personal servant," said Hermione playfully.

"Well! Is that all I'm good for? A servant?" asked Harry feigning a wounded pride.

Hermione looked up at him, and with a devilishly wicked look in her eyes, she said,

" Well, among _other_ things."

"If I had my choice, I think I'd choose the 'among _other_ things'," said Harry with a grin.

He leaned down and kissed his new wife. She draped her hands around his neck and held him there for a moment while she kissed him back, then gently released him. He sat down in his own lounge chair to watch the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful, Harry?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes it is, but it's still not as beautiful as you," said Harry lovingly.

She looked over at her husband, stood up, and joined him in his lounge chair. She snuggled up close to him as he put his arm around her and gave her a little hug. They just sat there enjoying each other's company while they watched the beautiful sunset as it neared its end.

"Harry, can we stay like this forever?" asked Hermione.

"If that's what you really want, Hermione. I love you with all my soul and my lot in life _is_ to make you happy," said Harry.

"I just feel so safe when I'm with you like this, as if no one could ever hurt me again," said Hermione softly.

"Hermione, I swore to you, not even three days ago, that I would love you and protect you forever, and I intend to keep that vow. No one will ever hurt you again. If anyone ever tries to harm you there will be hell to pay, because they will have to answer to me," said Harry very firmly.

She looked up at him in the growing darkness and saw his green eyes blazing with emotion. She moved up a little and kissed him firmly. He returned her kiss and tightened his embrace on her. They separated after a few moments gasping for air.

"I love you, Mr. Potter," said Hermione playfully.

"I love you too, Mrs. Potter. Mrs. Hermione Potter, that has a nice sound to it, don't you think," asked Harry, grinning at her.

Returning his smile, she said, "I think it has a wonderful sound, but it is going to take a little getting use to, though."

Still gazing at her, he nodded in agreement, but then he noticed a slight look of concern on her face. He was confused as to what was wrong.

She continued, " Uhm, Harry, I almost forgot, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. I truly don't mean to ruin this romantic mood, but what about your Auror training?"

Harry just looked at her with his mouth agape.

"Leave it to you Hermione to think of studies at a time like this," said Harry with mock exasperation.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. You're right. We can talk about this later," she said almost in tears.

"Hermione, I was just playing. Please don't cry. I'm not upset you brought it up. It's probably good you did, because I was going to talk to you about it anyway. Uhm, I've had a change of heart about becoming an Auror," said Harry.

Hermione looked shocked.

"But, Harry, your grades are more than enough for you to enter the program. You even have recommendations from Professor McGonagall, Alastor Moody, and Professor Dumbledore. It's what you have always aspired to do, I don't understand," said Hermione looking quite confused.

"I've been thinking very seriously about it for some time. I've weighed out all the pros and cons several times, and I keep coming up with the same conclusion. I don't want a career that I know would cause my lovely wife any undue stress and worry. We both know you would be constantly worried whether I would come home again every time I would go to work. You would be going spare. Don't deny it, I know you too well. Now, I think it would be much more enjoyable, for the both of us, to spend our time managing the large fortune we now have. We definitely need to be preparing now for our children's future," said Harry.

Hermione smiled at him and blushed slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to embarrass you, but you would like to have children, wouldn't you? I think you would be such a brilliant mother," said Harry.

"Harry, of course I want to have our children. I know how much you want a family and I feel that to have your children would be the most precious gift I could give you, and Harry I think you will be a wonderful father. I just didn't think we'd be thinking about children immediately," said Hermione.

He smiled at her for the sentiments she had expressed and the little compliment about being a wonderful father touched him deeply. After a moment, though, he realized she was gazing at him with a wicked look in her eyes. After quietly staring at each other, Hermione finally spoke,

"We can discuss the size of our family later. Right now, I think we should get back to the moment at hand. You know, our _honeymoon_," said Hermione with a purely wicked tone to her voice.

"Yes, I couldn't agree with you more, Mrs. Potter. Well, since the sun has finally set, what do you suggest we do? We could go out for a bit of supper, or take a moonlit walk on the beach. Hmm, that sounds _really _nice. We could check out a nightclub, but you know I'm not much on dancing, unless of course it's a slow dance," said Harry

They had both gotten up out of the lounge chair, Hermione slowly working her way towards the open doorway that led into the beach house.

"I don't know, Mr. Potter. There are so many choices," said Hermione.

She had just stepped past the doorway that led into the darkened living room. The lights were still off from when they were watching the sunset. The only light now was from the stars and the half moon that had risen into the sky.

"Harry, I know something we can do that will definitely meet with your approval," said Hermione in a very mischievous way.

He could hear her, knew she was just past the doorway, but he couldn't see her. It was much darker in the beach house than on the balcony.

"What have you got in mind, Mrs. Potter?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"Well, I thought we could try some of those _other_ things I had mentioned earlier…boy," she said, in the absolute wickedest of ways.

Harry was caught completely off guard by Hermione's last words, but before he could say anything, something soft hit him in the face and started to fall to the floor. Still with the quick reflexes from years of Quidditch, he caught whatever it was, before it hit the ground. He held it up between his hands into the moonlight and realized it was Hermione's tee shirt. He held it close to his face and inhaled, slowly taking in the combination of aromas. Her shampoo, her body wash, the slightest hint of her perfume, and whatever else there was that made up that which was the essence of Hermione, and only she knew what affects that had on him.

"Hermione, I thought you said you didn't want to have children quite this soon," said Harry.

"Yes, it's true I did say that, but, I never said anything was wrong with practicing," said Hermione in a voice that was pure wickedness.

All Harry could do was shake his head and smile to himself. After all these years they had been together she still never ceased to amaze him. This was the same young woman who, as a first year, he had to save from a mountain troll. However, this same young woman, just a short time ago, had fought beside him fiercely, risking her life to help destroy one of the evilest wizards of all time.

His love for her grew stronger with each passing day, if that was even possible. He was looking forward to spending the rest of his life making Hermione happy, and showing her how much he really loved her. Harry thought to himself, _this will be a nice beginning._ He paused for a moment looking up at the beautiful night sky. As he gazed at the twinkling stars and the half moon, he sent a silent 'thank you' to the powers that be. Harry then entered the living room and slid the glass door shut.

The End


End file.
